Segredos de um Malfoy apaixonado
by Bibiss
Summary: Harry descobre um segredo de seu maior rival que o deixa impressionado e encantado ao mesmo tempo... Slash HD
1. Prólogo

**Autora: **Bibis Black

**Título: **Segredos de um Malfoy apaixonado

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence... é tudinho da phodástica JK Rowling, eu apenas torno as coisas um pouco mais divertidas e não ganho nadinha com isso...

**Sumário: **Harry descobre um segredo de seu maior rival que o deixa impressionado e encantado ao mesmo tempo... Slash H/D

**Desculpem os erros... Mas meu português ainda está em fase de aperfeiçoamento...**

**Prólogo: **

Se a exatas duas semanas tivessem me contado o que eu descobri sobre Draco Malfoy, essa pessoa seria mandada as pressas para o St. Mungus com graves problemas de cabeça. E é exatamente esse o motivo de que eu sou a única pessoa a saber o que acabei de descobrir, não quero passar meus aparentes últimos dias internado sob acusações de louco, o que não seria a primeira vez, mas nesse caso o assunto era completamente diferente e impossível.

Foi uma descoberta meio que sem querer. Na verdade eu estava sim seguindo o Malfoy para tentar descobrir sobre outros assuntos, não estava espionando e nem esperava que descobrisse uma coisa dessa dele, na verdade eu achava que já sabia tudo da vida desse sonserino, mas pelo que pareceu eu nunca conheci o verdadeiro Draco.

Confesso que depois daquele dia a vontade de conhece-lo me sufocava, queria saber mais sobre aquela pessoa que sempre me despertou interessou, confesso, mas nunca me intrigou tanto como fazia agora.

Eu sei que estava invadindo o espaço de meu maior rival mas a curiosidade me cegava e depois que escutei o som daquele instrumento trouxa que estava sendo manuseado por Draco eu não conseguia mais organizar meus pensamentos, acho que não conseguia nem pensar. Estava completamente bloqueado pelo som que chegava aos meus ouvidos.

Estava confuso também, mas a curiosidade me dominou por completo e eu fui obrigado a me aproximar mais e mais.

Ele estava sentado na raiz de uma árvore, que pouco depois eu notei ser a mesma árvore que eu usava como uma espécie de templo para relaxar nos intervalos das aulas.

O violão apoiado na perna direita enquanto com a mão esquerda ele apertava as notas e com a direita ele tocava as cordas, fazendo-as vibrar com uma melodia desconhecida mas muito agradável de se ouvir.

E eu fiquei ali, atrás daquela árvore, hipnotizado pelo som e pela maneira apaixonada com que o outro parecia se concentrar a cada acorde.

Encostei as costas no tronco da árvore e escorreguei até me sentar no meio das folhas caídas. Malfoy ainda tocava, e parecia que não tinha a mínima vontade de parar, e eu ficaria ali eternamente ouvindo a melodia e deixando toda minha angústia desaparecendo aos poucos.

Depois que estava completamente relaxado, deixei minha mente viajar. Comecei a pensar em como era aquela cena: Draco Malfoy, no meio da floresta proibida, tocando violão. Violão, um instrumento trouxa. E tocava muito bem, como se praticasse todos os dias, como se soubesse desde criança.

Tinha até esquecidos meus problemas depois de quase duas horas de apresentação do sonserino. A música tinha me feito tanto bem que estava quase pedindo para que ele nunca mais parasse, para que ele tocasse a noite toda para mim, e apenas para mim.

Quando ele finalmente tocou os últimos acordes e começou a guardar o instrumento, joguei a capa por cima de mim e esperei até que ele se afastasse para então voltar para a torre e cair em um sono relaxado, como não acontecia faziam dias.

Adormeci com o pensamento de que iria todas as noites aquele mesmo lugar, e que se Malfoy não estivesse, apenas a lembrança serviria para acalmar meus pensamentos e me fazer ter bons sonhos durante o resto da noite.

**N/A: **_AH... minha primeira fic publicada... que emoção... Tenho várias fics escritas, mas só agora me senti psicologicamente preparada para postar uma delas...Espero que gostem, e deixem reviwes mesmo se não gostarem... _

_As atualizações vão depender do meu humor... mas postarei sempre que achar que está bom... O que pode demorar ou não... _

_É isso... brigadão..._


	2. Encontros

**Autora: **Bibis Black

**Título: **Segredos de um Malfoy apaixonado

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence... é tudinho da phodástica JK Rowling, eu apenas torno as coisas um pouco mais divertidas e não ganho nadinha com isso...

**Sumário: **Harry descobre um segredo de seu maior rival que o deixa impressionado e encantado ao mesmo tempo... Slash H/D

**Desculpem os erros... Mas meu português ainda está em fase de aperfeiçoamento, e eu estou sem beta.**

**Capítulo 1: Encontros**

Aquela foi, sem dúvida, a noite mais prazerosa da minha vida.

Eu voltei lá todas as noites durante as duas semanas seguintes e lá estava o mesmo Draco Malfoy dando o ar da sua graça, tocando melodias maravilhosas, que eram dignas de serem apreciadas pelo maior número de pessoas possível, apenas para as árvores, e para mim é claro, mesmo que ele não saiba.

Ele tinha uma melodia diferente para cada dia da semanas e essas duas semanas foram o suficiente para que eu decorasse cada uma delas.

Hoje eu já cheguei sabendo a melodia que iria escutar e pela primeira vez procurei um lugar diferente para relaxar.

Sempre quis assistir de perto a esse espetáculo, sempre quis comprovar se a paixão com que eu escutava as músicas, também era visível enquanto o sonserino tocava, se sua face representava todos aqueles sentimentos. Por isso escolhi uma árvore bem em frente a que ele se apoiava e me sentei.

Estou completamente ansioso hoje, mais do que o normal. Malfoy está se tornando um verdadeiro artista, já aprendeu a arte deixar o público inquieto e impaciente para depois compensar a espera com uma grande apresentação.

Quando ele chega eu já estou quase voltando, mas ele tem um brilho maior nos olhos como se fosse a promessa de um verdadeiro show, e isso é o bastante para me manter sentado.

Ele se senta elegantemente naquela mesma raiz da grande e velha árvore e com um aceno de varinha um objeto a princípio imperceptível se torna o magnífico violão. Ele é todo preto, com as iniciais DM escritas em prata e com uma serpente verde as envolvendo. Percebo que é a primeira vez que o vejo, e ele parece lindo.

Malfoy corre os dedos pelas cordas arrancando notas aleatórias, corrige a postura e finalmente começa os acordes da música já conhecida.

Essa é a minha favorita, e ela mal começou e já me arrancou o primeiro sorriso do dia. A grande ironia do ano: Malfoy me fazendo sorrir, mesmo que inconscientemente.

Desvio os olhos no violão e os fixo na face do outro. Ele tem uma expressão de tristeza que assusta e lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos azuis que estavam mais escuros que o normal.

Meu primeiro ímpeto é de sair debaixo daquela capa e enxugar todas aquelas lágrimas e faze-lo sorrir como ele me fez a poucos minutos atrás. Mas consigo ser um pouco mais racional hoje e me permito apenas continuar a assistir. A certa altura da música já estava chorando junto com ele. Ele tinha uma tristeza quase palpável, continuar sorrindo seria no mínimo insensível da minha parte.

Hoje ele terminou mais cedo, não parecia tão afim de tocar. Eu notei que o brilho nos olhos quando ele chegou devia ser apenas aquela tristeza. Tristeza que ele deixou uma parte naquele lugar depois que foi embora.

Esperei ele ir embora como sempre fazia para levantar e voltar para a torre. Mas hoje eu sabia que a noite não seria boa, e não foi diferente.

Fiquei sentado no sofá em frente a lareira por mais umas duas horas. Dormir parecia a pior coisa a fazer no momento. Mas o cansaço pareceu me dominar um tempo depois e eu caí em um sono leve e triste, cheio de pesadelos, mas que fora o suficiente para me manter dormindo até o dia seguinte que prometia ser cansativo.

Acordei com a claridade do aposento e me sentia horrível. Me sentei rápido demais no sofá onde passei a noite e me senti um pouco tonto, resultado das horas que passei sem uma refeição decente.

Levantei devagar e fui até o banheiro do dormitório. Levei um susto com minha própria imagem refletida no espelho. Os olhos verdes estavam vermelhos de sono e inchados com a noite mal dormida. O rosto estava pálido e todo marcado devido a ausência de um travesseiro.

Tomei um banho demorado e me aprontei para as aulas do dia. Ainda era bem cedo e desci sozinho para o grande salão que estava quase vazio. Sentei na mesa da grifinória que não tinha nenhum estudante e tomei um verdadeiro café da manhã, como não fazia a dias.

Ainda faltava mais de uma hora para começarem as aulas. Desci até o jardim e caminhei sem prestar atenção aonde ia, só percebi que estava na entrada da floresta proibida quando a luz do sol tinha praticamente desaparecido. Andei até aquele mesmo lugar que me servia como templo. Nunca mais tinha voltado ali para minhas meditações, o lugar agora pertencia a mim e ao Malfoy e não fazia sentido estar ali sem escutar aquelas maravilhosas músicas, mas a tranqüilidade que se fazia no lugar só não era melhor que as melodias de todas as noites.

Nunca tive um interesse pela música, mas qualquer um, por mais desinformado do assunto, saberia que o sonserino era um ótimo músico. As músicas dele tinham o dom de me acalmar, e acalmar a ele próprio. Me fazia bem escutar aquele som, me sentia mais vivo, mais alegre.

Mas não era só eu que parecia sentir os efeitos dos sons do violão e da tranqüilidade da floresta. Ultimamente Malfoy estava com o ar mais livre, solto. Parecia até feliz algumas vezes e menos irritante com os grifinórios.

Pensar em Malfoy desse jeito estava ficando cada dia mais estranho, meus pensamentos me levavam para um lugar desconhecido, que me parecia certo mas estranho ao mesmo tempo. Ele me parecia mais atraente e enigmático a cada dia, e observa-lo era inevitável. E eu novamente não gostava do rumo dos meus pensamentos...

Já estava dando o horário da primeira aula e eu comecei a andar de volta para o castelo quando um som de passos me chamou a atenção. Voltei alguns centímetros ainda olhando na direção do castelo, de onde imaginava ter vindo o barulho. Mas os barulhos foram ficando cada vez mais perto a medida que me distanciava da saída da floresta.

- Ai - gritei, e como se fosse um eco, ouvi uma voz gritando de volta. Me virei para ver Malfoy com sua habitual arrogância.

-O que faz aqui Potter?

Escutei a sua voz mas não prestava atenção ao que ele falava, ele estava diferente hoje. Parecia feliz demais para a melancolia que demonstrava ontem a noite. Os cabelos estavam ligeiramente desalinhados, os olhos estavam brilhando e os lábios mais vermelhos que o normal e levemente inchados. Aquilo estava errado mas não conseguia parar de olhar o loiro que parecia ter saído do um transe a pouco.

-Potter?! Perdeu alguma coisa??

E o sorriso que ele deu pareceu clarear mais o lugar. Alguma coisa não estava certa. Porque ele está sorrindo assim? E porque diabos eu não consigo parar de olhar?

-Eu adoraria ficar e servir de modelo para você apreciar por mais algumas horas, mas eu ainda prefiro as aulas, qualquer uma delas, à sua companhia.

E quando ele passou ao meu lado eu notei uma marca vermelha bem abaixo de sua orelha esquerda. Ele sozinho não teria capacidade para fazer aquilo, o que significa que esta floresta não é usada apenas como estúdio musical.

Alguns minutos depois tomei a mesma direção do loiro, ainda com o imagens dele totalmente desequilibrado e feliz. Para alguns seria uma imagem aterrorizante, mas eu achei no mínimo excitante e tinha certeza que não conseguiria tirar tão cedo a imagem da minha cabeça.

Quando estava saindo da floresta outro barulho me chamou atenção. Parei e fiquei observando um pouco a frente da saída da floresta e o que eu vi me fez regredir alguns passos pra trás. A poucos metros a frente estava Blaise Zabine, totalmente despenteado, ainda com a gravata na mão enquanto colocava a capa da sonserina por cima da roupa.

Não foi difícil somar dois mais dois já que a expressão no rosto de Zabine era exatamente a mesma que a de Malfoy a poucos minutos atrás.

Quando Zabine já estava na entrada do castelo eu comecei a andar novamente. Não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo comigo, mas eu não estava me sentindo bem, e meus pensamentos não estavam ajudando.

Fui andando automaticamente até a sala de transfiguração, mas não estava realmente prestando atenção em nada. Ainda estava mal e não sabia exatamente porque. Quando entrei, procurei um lugar mais afastado e me sentei, a sala ainda estava vazia mas eu não estava muito afim de conversas. Ron e Mione chegaram alguns minutos depois falando algo sobre eu ter acordado muito cedo e não ter esperado por eles, mas a minha cabeça ainda estava longe dali.

Quando as aulas do dia finalmente acabaram, fui direto para o dormitório descansar um pouco antes de descer para meu compromisso inadiável de todas as noites. Não estava dormindo bem ultimamente, e nem as músicas de Malfoy estavam ajudando a relaxar agora. Pelo contrário, elas pareciam mais perturbadoras e melancólicas, não mais vivas e cheias de sentimentos.

O estranho era que Malfoy não demonstrava toda essa alteração. Ultimamente ele estava feliz. Feliz como nunca antes fora visto em quase sete anos de Hogwarts. E eu ainda não sabia porque isso me incomodava tanto.

Adormeci pensando na cena presenciada mais cedo naquele mesmo dia.

_**N/A: **Pois é, demorei um pouco, mas semana de provas realmente acabam com as pessoas. E eu estou postando algumas fics que eu já tinha prontas e isso me atrasou um pouco mais. Mas as provas ainda estão aí e não garanto nada do próximo capítulo._

_E muito abrigada a **Mathew Potter Malfoy**, **Luna Pietra**, **Flaviask** e **Anastácia K.**_

_Obrigada pelos comentários e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo..._


	3. Platéia

**Autora: **Bibis Black

**Título: **Segredos de um Malfoy apaixonado

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence... é tudinho da phodástica JK Rowling, eu apenas torno as coisas um pouco mais divertidas e não ganho nadinha com isso...

**Sumário: **Harry descobre um segredo de seu maior rival que o deixa impressionado e encantado ao mesmo tempo... Slash H/D

**Capítulo 2: Platéia **

Acordei um pouco mais tarde que o previsto. Ainda um pouco sonolento, vesti uma capa e desci ate o salão comunal. Estava com uma sensação estranha, de que alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo comigo.

Me lembrei dos acontecimentos de hoje de manhã, da cena na floresta e meu estômago revirou. Não tinha comido de novo, mas dessa vez a culpa foi toda do loiro sonserino, que conseguiu me deixar curioso.

Sai da torre, coloquei a capa da invisibilidade e fui direto para a floresta proibida. Ainda tinha um "encontro" essa noite, e esperava não ter me atrasado muito.

O céu estava coberto de nuvens claras, que escondiam a beleza da lua cheia que deixava o musical ainda mais comovente, com as emoções mais transparentes.

Caminhei apressado. Avistei algumas sombras um pouco mais adiante da entrada da floresta, mas não dei importância. Só o que queria era chegar logo até o loiro e assistir pelo menos o fim do espetáculo.

A floresta estava em um silencio sepulcral. Não tinha barulho do vento balançando as árvores, das corujas buscando seus alimentos na noite escura, dos mais exóticos bichos que viviam no meio dessa imensidão, e muito menos do mais esperado de todos os sons.

O loiro não estava mais naquela árvore, não havia nem sinal de que estivera ali. E aquele silencio incomodava. Doía nos meus ouvidos não ter o som suave dos dedos do sonserino nas cordas do instrumento. Tocando apenas para mim.

Deixei a capa escorregar pelos ombros e me sentei. O silencio machucava, mas talvez eu estivesse precisando disso. Eu sabia que nem todos os dias poderiam ser bons como vinham sendo a duas semanas atrás, mas eu queria que isso durasse porque me distraía das minhas obrigações.

A muito tempo eu não pensava na vida, na morte, nas batalhas, no mundo e suas injustiças. A muito tempo eu não me sentia triste, incapaz, sem rumo. E era assim que eu me sentia agora, completamente sem direção.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo comigo, alguma coisa muito diferente de tudo que eu já vivi, de tudo que eu já imaginei da minha vida. Meus sentimentos estavam começando a me assustar. Estava me sentindo confuso, como se nada mais fizesse sentido, e só o que eu queria era entender o que estava acontecendo comigo, porque só assim eu saberia o que fazer.

Fiquei mais um pouco sentado ali, ouvindo o nada, e depois voltei para o dormitório desejando que aquele silencio estivesse ali também.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Bom dia, Harry! Você está com uma cara horrível. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Bom dia Mione! Obrigado pelo elogio e não, não aconteceu nada, está tudo bem. Só não tenho dormido bem ultimamente. Insônia, acho.

-Você deveria ir até a enfermaria pedir a Madame Pomfrey uma poção para dormir Harry, você realmente não parece bem.

-Não se preocupe Mione. São só as preocupações de sempre. Às vezes acontece, você sabe como é.

-É verdade. Tudo bem, então. O Ron ainda não desceu? Ele vai se atrasar de novo. Falando em atrasos, onde você estava ontem quando eu quase fiquei sem voz enquanto tentava acordar ele, hein?

-Acordei mais cedo e fui dar uma volta. Ficou tarde eu achei que vocês já deviam ter ido para a aula. Mas eu já passei muito por isso sozinho, não reclama assim da sua primeira vez. Agora acho que vou te chamar sempre que precisar acordá-lo.

-Falando nele...

-Bom dia Mione. Harry, tudo bem? Faz tempo que não te vejo. Nossa! Você ta péssimo!

-Obrigado também Ron, já me disseram isso hoje.

-E com razão. Vamos pra aula que eu não quero me atrasar de novo.

Ron pegou umas três torradas e saímos para mais uma torturante aula de poções. Poções... Sonserina... Draco Malfoy... Fazia tempo que eu não temia tanto uma aula.

-Harry??!! Está ouvindo? Estamos atrasados, vai ficar aí parado? Está bem?

Estava parado no meio do corredor das masmorras. Com medo? Não, não é medo, é apenas aquele sentimento novo que toma conta de mim, que quebra **as** minhas barreiras ao meio e me deixa exposto, frágil. Mas que eu ainda não sei o que é, não sei porque está acontecendo. E que está atacando de novo.

-Potty?! Pottyzinho?! Tendo mais um de seus ataques é? E bem em território inimigo?!- Aquela voz, eu sabia exatamente de quem era. Essa voz não parou de me perturbar desde ontem. Draco Malfoy estava ali. Era tudo que eu não queria agora.

-Não ouse se aprox...- Ron tentou afastar Malfoy, mas eu reparei, depois de observar um sorriso impetuoso no rosto do loiro, que uma discussão era exatamente o que eu precisava. Coloquei minha mão barrando Ron, não precisava de ajuda para me "entender" com Malfoy.

-Território inimigo Malfoy? Eu ainda não captei o perigo então.- Sinceramente eu não fazia idéia de que podia sorrir daquela maneira maliciosa também, e até Malfoy pareceu bastante surpreso.

-Você sempre foi meio lerdo pra isso convenhamos, Potter. Mas se eu fosse você ficaria de olhos abertos enquanto estiver na parte sonserina do castelo.

-Agora eu estou um pouco confuso já que você está tentando me alertar do perigo ao invés de se aproveitar da situação. Isso é realmente vergonhoso.- Depois de olhar fundo naqueles olhos azuis eu tive certeza de que estava me sentindo melhor. Uma discussão com Malfoy sempre teve o dom de me animar um pouco.

Malfoy abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa mas foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta da sala em frente sendo aberta.

-Sinto muito interromper a diversão dos garotos, mas infelizmente vocês vão ter que escolher entre entrar agora na sala ou ir direto para a sala do diretor e cumprir uma detenção mais tarde. Ambas as alternativas não me agradam, mas eu sugiro que escolham rápido, pois estou perdendo um precioso tempo.

Nós três então passamos pelo professor e entramos direto na sala enquanto Malfoy falava algo com Snape que não parecia nem um pouco com pressa agora. Com certeza devia estar lembrando ao seu _aluno exemplar_ que não seria bom se tivesse que tirar pontos ou dar uma detenção a um aluno de sua própria casa.

Durante a aula fiquei observando Malfoy que, o mais discretamente possível, dedilhava um violão imaginário por baixo da carteira. Estava completamente aéreo a tudo que estava acontecendo na sala.

E como sempre acontecia, no fim da aula Snape elogiou a poção de Malfoy e ainda deu 10 pontos para a sonserina pela dedicação e precisão de seu aluno mais esforçado. Bom, eu não vou reclamar porque dessa vez ele teve a decência de não fazer nenhum comentário sobre a minha tentativa.

Ainda bem, já que passei a maior parte prestando atenção em coisas absurdas e pensando se veria _O show do Malfoy_ esta noite. Mas ele parece não ter notado minha desatenção, o que é um feito e tanto em se tratando de Snape.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Vocês não notaram nada de diferente no Malfoy hoje não? Sei lá, ele parecia mais... distraído.

-Na verdade não. Ele tem estado assim faz um bom tempo. Tanto que parou de implicar com qualquer grifinório. Principalmente nos três.

Ron e Mione não parecem nem um pouco com sono hoje e nos três estamos sentados em frente a lareira conversando sobre Malfoy. Eles não teriam nem um assunto melhor para o fim de um dia tão estressante como hoje? Mas eu ainda não consigo entender porque esse assunto me incomoda tanto, afinal eu já tinha percebido que o sonserino andava estranho há muito mais tempo.

Tento arrumar uma desculpa para fazer os dois irem dormir, mas não me vem nada a cabeça. O assunto, que já mudou pela terceira vez, parece que vai durar mais um bom tempo e eu tento me conformar.

Dou boa noite para os dois e digo que estou com sono, o que é um pouco verdade. Mas eu não agüentaria ficar ali ouvindo sobre Malfoy e lembrando que eu, mais uma vez, não desceria para o ritual noturno.

Quando já estou deitado na minha cama escuto um barulho que significa que Ron está subindo. Eu deveria ter pensado nisso antes, já que Hermione não agüenta ficar sozinha com Ron por muito tempo era só eu ter subido a mais tempo. Mas eu não posso ficar pensando muito, tenho que descer depressa se quiser chegar a tempo.

Espero alguns minutos para dar tempo de Ron dormir, ele não demora muito mas é bom não arriscar.

Pego minha capa e, com cuidado abro a porta do dormitório e desço as escadas. Não demoro muito para sair do castelo e ter uma boa visão da floresta.

Vou caminhando com passos leves e me aproximando da árvore. Já consigo escutar alguns sons e a musica de hoje me traz um sorriso aos lábios. Estou realmente ansioso e incrivelmente feliz.

Andando mais alguns passos consigo ver alguém sentado na raiz da árvore menor, onde eu sentei pela última vez. A princípio pensei que era Draco mas depois notei que não estava com o violão. E a música continuava tocando e me fazendo sorrir.

Me aproximei mais e pude ver três pessoas sentadas em círculo, uma em cada árvore. Malfoy, Zabini e Parkinson. A última sorria alegremente de olhos fechados, visivelmente aproveitando a melodia. Malfoy estava como de costume, parecia triste como todas as outras vezes em que tocava, mas em seus olhos podia se ver que estava feliz, fazendo algo que apreciava. Só Zabini que não parecia estar gostando do que estava vendo.

Não pude me aproximar mais, sentei ali mesmo onde estava e só prestei atenção na música e em mais nada. E como em todas as vezes comecei a viajar e a pensar em coisas desconhecidas, como as coisas novas que estavam acontecendo comigo, sentimentos novos que estavam tomando conta de mim.

A música durou pouco, talvez por causa da platéia de hoje, e o silencio não durou muito já que eles começaram a conversar. E mais uma vez não pude me impedir de ficar curioso e fiquei ali escutando a conversa dos sonserinos.

-Eu ainda não sei como você consegue tocar isso Draco. Você até que não toca mal, mas um instrumento trouxa? Você me surpreende.

-Deixa de ser estraga prazeres. Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer não Blaise?- essa era a voz irritante de Parkinson.

-Você acha que se eu tivesse estaria aqui?

-Você está muito insensível hoje, Blaise querido. Mas não importa, essa foi a melhor música que eu já escutei.- disse Parkinson que parecia sorridente, mas eu não podia ver.

-Você não escuta tanta música assim pra comparar Pansy, não seja boba.- Pansy tinha razão, eu nunca tinha visto tanta insensibilidade em uma pessoa só. Nem Ron supera.

-Vocês dois poderiam parar de brigar por um instante? Ainda não entendo o que você quis vim fazer aqui Pansy. E porque trouxe Blaise com você. Mas de qualquer forma acho melhor vocês irem andando, quero tocar mais um pouco e vocês aqui só atrapalham.

-Nossa Draco, será que você não poderia ser um pouco mais gentil? _Vocês poderiam me dar licença amigos queridos porque eu preciso melhorar minha performance e vocês estão tirando minha concentração._ Vocês homens são todos iguais.

-Não me leve a mal Pansy, vocês foram muito legais querendo me ajudar com a minha, como vocês mesmo chamaram, _loucura típica de grifinórios_, mas vocês já fizeram bastante. Talvez eu precise de mais alguns favores, mas não precisam ficar aqui enquanto eu ensaio. Quando tiver tudo pronto vocês vão ser os primeiros a saber.

-Tudo bem, não vamos discutir. Mas se você precisar pode chamar a gente. Ou melhor, me chame. Acho que Blaise já fez demais aquele dia e eu não agüento suas reclamações.

-Obrigado mesmo. Vocês agora só precisam afastar um pouco Crabb e Goyle. O resto é comigo. E eu não vou esquecer de vocês. Agora vão embora logo porque eu ainda tenho trabalho a fazer.

-Você não aprende mesmo. Mas tudo bem, já estou acostumada com essa _gentileza _de vocês. Boa noite Draco.- E finalmente eu vi os dois cruzarem a saída da floresta de volta ao castelo. Aproveitei para me aproximar mais, já que o som das cordas disfarçava o som dos meus passos.

Me sentei a duas árvores de distância, mas eu podia ver bem o rosto de Draco. E ele parecia mais melancólico sozinho. Mas eu tinha a impressão de que a música sempre o deixava mais pensativo que o normal.

Pelo que eu escutei agora pouco, Malfoy estava preparando alguma coisa. Tinha a ver com as músicas já que ele disse que tinha que ensaiar, mas o que quer que fosse, estava o deixando nervoso. Ele não estava se concentrando direito e errava nota atrás de nota.

Do nada ele deixou o violão de lado e abriu a mochila que estava do seu lado. Achei que ele já estava indo embora, mas o que ele fez foi tirar um papel de dentro dela e o colocar na frente de suas pernas cruzadas. Parecia irritado por ter que fazer isso.

Ele começou a tocar de verdade a música que ele não estava conseguindo e os primeiros acordes eram totalmente diferente de todas as músicas que eu já tinha escutado aqui.

Mais aí aconteceu uma coisa que eu esperava fazia tempo mas já tinha perdido as esperanças que acontecesse. Draco começou a cantar.

**When you feel all alone**

_Quando você se sentir completamente sozinho_

**And the world has turn his back on you**

_E o mundo lhe der as costas_

**Give me a moment please**

_Dê-me um momento por favor_

**To tame your wild wild heart**

_Para acalmar seu coração agitado_

**I know you feel like the world are closing in on you**

_Eu sei que você sente como se estivesse encurralado entre paredes_

**Its hard to find relief And people can be so cold**

_É difícil encontrar alívio e as pessoas podem ser tão frias_

**When darkness is upon your door and**

_Quando a escuridão chegar a sua porta e _

**You feel like you cant take anymore**

_Você sentir que não pode suportar mais_

Malfoy cantava bem. Cantava mais que bem. Tinha uma voz que impressionava. Sabia pegar os tons altos, medianos e baixos sem esforço algum e não desafinava.Além de ter uma sincronia perfeita entre as notas do violão e a sua voz.

Já a música era linda. Do tipo que ninguém nunca imaginaria que Malfoy pudesse cantar, ou ao menos ouvir.

O show hoje estava completo. E ainda não tinha terminado. Ele continuou cantando, mas dessa vez sem nem olhar para o papel na sua frente.

**Let me be the one you call**

_Deixe-me ser aquele que você chamará_

**If you jump I'll break your fall**

_Se pular eu não o deixarei cair_

**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**

_Irei levantá-lo e voar com você pela noite_

**If you need to fall apart**

_Se precisar desabafar_

**I can mend your broken heart**

_Posso cuidar do seu coração_

**If you need to crash then crash and burn**

_Se precisar desmoronar, então solte-se_

**You're not alone**

_Você não está sozinho_

Então ele fechou os olhos e começou a tocar, apenas tocar. Sentindo cada nota entoada. E então sua voz chegou mais firme aos meus ouvidos.

**When you fell all alone**

_Quando você se sentir completamente sozinho_

**And a loyal friend is hard to find**

_E um amigo leal for difícil de encontrar_

**You're caught in a one way street**

_Se estiver num beco sem saída_

**With the monsters in your head**

_Com monstros em seu pensamento _

**When hopes and dreams are fall away and**

_Quando esperanças e sonhos estiverem distantes e _

**You fell like you cant take the day**

_Você sentir como se não pudesse encarar os dias_

**Let me be the one you call**

_Deixe-me ser aquele que você chamará_

**If you jump I'll break your fall**

_Se pular eu não o deixarei cair_

**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**

_Irei levantá-lo e voar com você pela noite_

**If you need to fall apart**

_Se precisar desabafar_

**I can mend your broken heart**

_Posso cuidar do seu coração_

**If you need to crash then crash and burn**

_Se precisar desmoronar, então solte-se_

**You're not alone**

_Você não está sozinho_

Nessa parte Malfoy começou a sussurrar, o que deixou a música ainda mais provocante. E mesmo aos sussurros sua voz ainda era bonita. Chegava a ser sexy.

Draco estava deixando as emoções tomarem conta dele e isso estava transparecendo em cada frase cantada por ele.

**Because there has always been heartache and pain**

_Porque sempre haverá sofrimento e mágoas_

**And then its over you'll breath again**

_E quando tudo acabar você irá respirar outra vez_

**You'll breath again**

_Você irá respirar outra vez_

**When you feel all alone**

_Quando você se sentir completamente sozinho_

**And the world has turn his back on you**

_E o mundo lhe der as costas_

**Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart**

_Dê-me um momento por favor Para acalmar seu coração agitado_

E a emoção tomava conta cada vez mais forte. E dessa vez ele cantou alto, como se quisesse acordar todo o castelo. Seria um show e tanto se todo mundo pudesse ver esse espetáculo que o loiro estava dando, mas eu queria ser o único a presenciar isso. Não era egoísmo já que nem mesmo convidado eu era, mas isso era algo intimo demais.

Lá estava eu pensando em coisas bobas enquanto o show ainda estava rolando.

Voltei a olhar para Malfoy que tinha no rosto uma concentração invejável.

**Let me be the one you call**

_Deixe-me ser aquele que você chamará_

**If you I'll break your fall**

_Se pular eu não o deixarei cair_

**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**

_Irei levantá-lo e voar com você pela noite_

**If you need to fall apart**

_Se precisar desabafar_

**I can mend your broken heart**

_Posso cuidar do seu coração_

**If you need to crash then crash and burn**

_Se precisar desmoronar, então solte-se_

**You're not alone**

_Você não está sozinho_

E quando a música chegou ao fim Malfoy tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Seus olhos brilhavam e ele parecia que tinha ganhado o melhor presente do mundo, aquele que ele esperava há anos.

Satisfeito, reduziu o violão a menos de um palmo, guardou na mochila e se levantou. Arrumou os cabelos e começou a andar.

Demorei um pouco a me levantar, ainda surpreso com o que tinha acontecido ali agora pouco. Me senti até meio tonto quando comecei a andar. Mas eu não consegui ir muito longe já que alguma coisa tinha me chamado à atenção.

Aos pés daquela árvore estava o mesmo pedaço de pergaminho que Malfoy tinha tirado da mochila com tanta raiva. Me abaixei para pegá-lo com cuidado, olhando para ver se Malfoy não lembraria dele e voltaria à floresta.

Olhando para o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho pude ver, em letras finas e desenhadas as cifras e a letra da música que tinha acabado de escutar. Sorri para mim mesmo, guardei-o no bolso e voltei ao castelo.

A noite hoje foi boa, mas agora eu ficarei cada vez mais ansioso diante da perspectiva de escutar mais uma vez a belíssima voz do sonserino. Mas pelo menos por hoje estava satisfeito. E dei graças ao bom Merlim por ter conseguido fazer com que Ron e Mione fossem dormir.

_**N/A: **Gente, desculpa mesmo pelo atraso, mas o fim de ano foi uma correria e depois as viagens de férias, descanso, etc. acho tudo uma chatice, mas não dá pra fugir mesmo. Outra coisa que me atrasa são as outras fics que eu to postando, tenho que editar todas elas e dá um trabalhão. Mas vou tentar ser mais rápida. Juro! E a música desse capítulo é Crash and Burn do Savage Garden. Linda. Linda!_

_Meus agradecimentos sinceros à..._

**_Bella Potter Malfoy:_**_Estou adorando saber que está gostando da fic. Malfoy não é tão mal assim e Harry ainda não sabe muita coisa sobre ele nem sobre o que ele sente de verdade, portanto vem mais emoções por aí. Espero que goste deste capítulo. Bjus_

_**Mathew Potter Malfoy: **O Draco e o Blaize é apenas segundo o que Harry viu hehehe. E sinto muito mesmo por não atualizar tão rápido assim, vou tentar ser mais rápida. Brigada pela review Bjus _

_**DeathA.: **O título foi meio que uma viagem minha também, mas vai fazer sentido mais no fim da fic, quando tudo ficar mais claro. Brigada pela review e não demora com suas fics tbm, que eu adoro. Bjus_

_**Sanae-chan: **Muito abrigada pelo incentivo com a fic, ainda não está do jeito que eu quero mas eu ainda tenho muito que fazer por ela. Valeu mesmo as duas reviews. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bjus_

_**Flaviask:** Desculpa mesmo a demora mas ta aí o terceiro capítulo. Não explica muita coisa mas... espero que goste. Bjus_

_**Monique:** É ótimo saber que está gostando. A fic vai ter mais alguns capítulos que eu ainda não planejei, mas espero que vc continue lendo e comentando. Bjus_

_**Dark Wolf 03: **Draco fica triste toda vez que toca, na verdade ele fica melancólico, é apenas o sentimento que a música desperta nele, eu tbm sou assim. E amassos pela manha fazem bem a qualquer um, deixa mais bem disposto. Obrigada mesmo pela review. Adoro seus comentários. Espero que goste do capítulo e que ele mate a saudade hehehe! Bjus_

_**Camila Gryffindor: **Que bom que está gostando da fic, e desculpa mesmo a demora. E tomara que tenha gostado do capítulo e que continue lendo e comentando. Bjus_

_E a minha beta Alexa Black, valeu mesmo, você não faz idéia do quanto me ajuda. _

_E para quem gosta de fics com outros shippers, dá uma passadinha na minha Draco/Remus que se chama "A última lembrança" e me digam o que acharam. _

_É isso aí pessoas, lembrem-se que reviews fazem uma ficwriter mais feliz, mais criativa e menos preguiçosa._

_Beijos._


	4. Atrás da porta

**Capítulo 3: Atrás da Porta**

Ainda é noite. A lua ainda brilha no céu. Mas nada nesse mundo seria capaz de me fazer dormir agora. A adrenalina ainda corria em meu sangue, uma emoção que nunca havia sentido antes.

Estava sentado na cama, com as pernas esticadas e as costas apoiadas na cabeceira. Ainda tinha o pergaminho de Draco seguro nas mãos. Não conseguia parar de ler a letra daquela música. A música cantada por Draco, maravilhosamente cantada por Draco.

_Merlin! Devo estar ficando louco. O que eu estou fazendo?!_

Joguei longe o pergaminho como se queimasse minha mão e deitei na cama. Queria dormir. Precisava dormir. Não, meus pensamentos não iam me deixar em paz. E meus sonhos sempre fazem questão de piorar as coisas, mesmo quando elas já estão bem ruins. Dormir também não era uma boa idéia.

Sentei de novo. Desta vez com as pernas encolhidas e abraçadas pelos braços. Minha cabeça girava, cenas passavam rápido. Todas as brigas, pequenas discussões, insultos, e simples trocas de olhares irritados do sonserino. Tudo isso desde o primeiro ano, passava como um filme. E a trilha sonora era a voz de Draco, a música de hoje.

Tapei os ouvidos. Não queria mais ouvir aquela música, não podia. Meus pensamentos estão tentando me manipular, isso não podia estar acontecendo comigo. Justo comigo. Já não basta ser o garoto-orfão-que-sobreviveu-e-viveu-um-inferno-de-infância, já não bastam as acusações de louco que ouço todos os dias, os olhares atravessados que sinto de todos os lados? Isso já não foi suficiente para acabar comigo? Ainda preciso me apaixonar por um homem, por DRACO MALFOY de preferência?

_Não, eu não estou apaixonado. Não é isso._

O que é, então, esse sorrisinho no rosto toda vez que me aproximo da floresta? O que é que faz meu coração parecer que vai explodir toda vez que eu chego perto dele? O que é essa ansiedade que me assoma só de lembrar das músicas? Ódio e raiva nunca me fariam prestar atenção em cada detalhe dele enquanto toca... em cada movimento dele durante as aulas... em cada olhar superior que dirigia a todos os _não-sonserinos... _

Não, definitivamente isso não está acontecendo. Deve ser efeito da música. Quando acordar amanhã estarei melhor.

Voltei a deitar pedindo a qualquer divindade para não sonhar ou voltar aos sonhos tranqüilos de quando era criança.

_E lá estava ele de novo. Sentado na raiz da mesma árvore. Os cabelos loiros caindo sobre os olhos azuis, um sorriso aberto nos lábios e um violão magnífico apoiado nas pernas cruzadas. Era parcialmente iluminado pela luz da lua cheia que penetrava por entre as frestas das árvores e se fixava em sua imagem, como se iluminasse apenas ele, e nada mais._

"_Apenas o seu sorriso me fazia sorrir também." _

_Ele parou de tocar e me olhou. Nossos olhos se encontraram e naquele momento eu soube o que realmente sentia. E a sensação de não precisar me esconder mais era maravilhosa. _

"_Ele ainda sorria, mas agora seu sorriso era pra mim. Sim, era pra mim, e só pra mim. E eu nunca me senti melhor na minha vida." _

_Então eu levantei e fui até onde ele estava sentado. O peguei pela mão e o trouxe de encontro a mim. Nossos corpos se encontraram e os sorrisos aumentaram. Ele estava lindo, como não poderia ser diferente. _

_-Obrigado Harry.- ele disse timidamente. _

_Levei uma das mãos a sua bochecha e movi os dedos em uma carícia leve. Ele estava levemente corado e mantinha uma mão ao lado do corpo e a outra segura na minha. No momento que meus dedos tocaram seus lábios ele circundou minha cintura com o braço livre e colou nossas testas. _

_Meu coração batia mais desesperadamente cada vez que sentia sua respiração de encontro a mim. E como não poderia ser diferente, eu fiz o que devia ser feito, o que me pareceu tão natural, tão certo. E o que a emoção do momento pedia. E no momento que nossos lábios se tocaram, tudo pareceu se encaixar dentro de mim. Eu finalmente sabia o que estava acontecendo, sabia o que devia ser feito. _

_O beijo foi calmo e terno, cheio de sentimentos até então desconhecidos por mim mesmo. Draco era carinhoso e me provocava arrepios com as **suas** mãos percorrendo minhas costas até meu pescoço. _

_Quando precisamos respirar, nos separamos e ficamos apenas nos encarando. O olhar de Draco era intenso, quase transparente, e me tirava toda lucidez. _

_-Eu odeio quando me vêem tocando ou cantando, mas com você é diferente. Você me inspira de alguma forma Harry. Você devia vir mais vezes aqui._

_Eu sabia que tinha ficado vermelho nessa parte. Mas como contar a ele que eu, provavelmente fui a primeira pessoa que o viu tocar e cantar? _

_-Eu acho que faço esse sacrifício pela sua inspiração.- Sorri. Uma coisa que aprendi observando Draco foi esse sorriso torto, no fundo, tão lindo como provocante. _

_-Acorda agora Harry. Você já está atrasado. E agora, você já sabe onde me encontrar._

_-Hã?! Não Draco, acordar pra que? _

_-Só acorda Harry. Hoje a noite tem mais..._

Abro os olhos e vejo Ron completamente descabelado, debruçado em cima de mim com as mãos em meus ombros e uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Até que enfim Harry. Já estava quase indo buscar água pra jogar em cima de você. Você tava começando a me assustar.

-Relaxa Ron, o sonho estava bom- "_e como" _acrescentei em pensamento.

-Espero que você não volte a ter sonhos assim tão cedo.

Não sei, meu amigo. Eu quero ter sonhos assim todas as noites.

* * *

Aula de Feitiço. Normalmente elas são até animadas, mas hoje minha concentração não está nos melhores dias. _Aquele sonho_ ainda martelando na minha cabeça.

Porque quando parei pra pensar durante o café e mais cedo, na aula de transfiguração, eu percebi que aquele sonho foi a chave de toda minha confusão desde aquele primeiro dia, o dia do flagra.

Amava Draco Malfoy? Não, ainda era muito cedo pra se afirmar uma coisa assim. Mas que estava sentindo algo a mais pelo loiro, isso era meio lógico.

Estava apaixonado. No começo achei que fosse apenas por suas canções, por sua maneira apaixonada de tocar e me fazer sorrir com as suas músicas. Mas depois eu pude ver que era ele que despertava tudo isso. Que eram dele todos os sorrisos que eu dava, mesmo inconscientemente, quando aqueles sons chegavam aos meus ouvidos.

De alguma maneira isso estava errado. Não pelo sentimento, mas pela pessoa. Nada no mundo me fazia imaginar eu e Draco aos beijos pelo castelo, passeando de mãos dadas ou simplesmente trocando palavras educadas um com o outro. Isso parecia outra realidade, muito distante da que eu vivia.

As aulas do dia acabaram sem eu ter ao menos tirado um pergaminho da mochila. A única coisa que escutei foi Hermione falando que precisava ir a biblioteca e praticamente puxar eu e Ron juntos.

Os dois pareciam saber o que estavam fazendo, folheavam livros, rabiscavam pergaminhos. As vezes escutava Ron reclamar, mas eu não me importava. Apenas estava lá.

Escutei meu nome uma ou duas vezes, mas só fui voltar a mim mesmo quando eles acabaram.

-Que foi Harry? Você está estranho hoje. –Hermione certamente não me deixaria em paz, então mentir não era a melhor opção.

-Não sei. Só me sinto diferente - mas omitir alguns fatos era inevitável.

-Diferente e depressivo. Acorda cara, você não falou nada hoje, não comeu, não escutou ninguém, não prestou atenção em nada. Se você se sente diferente, acho bom começar a normalizar as coisas.

-Ron!- típico de Hermione, ela conhecia o ruivo e cismava em tentar ensinar pra ele um pouco de gentileza.

-Tudo bem Mione. Eu sei o que ele quer dizer e eu acho que faz sentido. Eu só, estava pensando em algumas coisas. Mas não é nada importante. Agora, o que vocês faziam esse tempo todo aqui na biblioteca?

Ron afinal estava certo. A noite eu pensava sobre meus _problemas_. A noite eu decidia o que fazer, se é que eu faria alguma coisa.

-Estavamos procurando alguma coisa sobre o trabalho da McGonagall, ela disse que o primeiro grupo que entregar ganhará pontos extras no total. E como você estava bem _longe_ hoje eu não vi outra saída a não ser ajudar a Hermione.- eu sorri. Ron não aprendia nunca e Hermione não se conformava também.

-Desculpa, eu prometo que ajudo a terminar tudo, mas é que agora eu preciso dormir.- e precisava mesmo, talvez meus sonhos clareassem minhas idéias.

-Tudo bem- Hermione disse- Amanhã nós temos trabalho então. Harry, você só precisa mesmo fazer o relatório, são 40 centímetros de pergaminhos. Agora, já está tarde. Acho bom voltarmos logo.

-É, vamos então.- Não comentei sobre os 40 centímetros. Nós três sabemos que no fim Hermione acaba fazendo quase tudo. Era injustiça, eu sei, mas o que eu posso fazer a respeito?

Fomos os últimos a deixar a biblioteca sobre um olhar inquisidor de Madame Pince. Já estava quase soando o toque de recolher e, por isso passamos a andar mais rápido. Filch esses dias andava meio frustrado por ter passado muito tempo sem ter encurralado um aluno sequer andando pelo castelo depois do horário. Nós não queremos fazer as honras novamente.

Desviamos por algumas passagens conhecidas e chegamos no corredor do 5o andar mais rápido que em todas as vezes. Só faltava agora descer alguns lances de escadas e estaríamos na torre.

Estavamos quase chegando na escada quando escutamos passos, vozes roucas e algumas risadas histéricas. Filch e Madame Norra. Estacamos no meio do corredor.

Só quando os passos pareciam estar a poucos metros que nos movemos. Voltamos as pressas para a passagem secreta atrás da estátua e esperamos. As vozes se aproximaram e se afastaram numa lentidão irritável. Era como se Filch esperasse encontrar alguém ali.

Voltamos a andar, dessa vez mais devagar, evitando fazer barulhos e em um silêncio incomum para nós três.

E quando já íamos virar o corredor escutamos mais vozes. Não era Filch dessa vez, e essa era a única coisa de que tínhamos certeza. Nos entreolhamos e fizemos sinal positivo com a cabeça, claramente curiosos, inclusive Hermione, apesar dessa se recusar a demonstrar.

Continuamos seguindo o corredor e escutando vozes alteradas. Vimos uma porta entreaberta mais a frente e uma luz fraca saindo pela abertura pequena. Paramos a alguns passos da porta e ficamos parados por alguns segundos, ponderando entre saciar nossa curiosidade e correr o risco de sermos pegos por professores. Afinal, não sabíamos quem estava naquela sala.

Por fim decidimos que não tinha nada demais em espiar um pouquinho. Ninguém ia nos ver e não iríamos escutar o assunto em discussão, que pelo tom de voz agora, parecia bem sério.

Bom, pelo menos não tínhamos a intenção de escutar a conversa. Já que, quando finalmente conseguimos reunir a coragem para olhar por entre o espaço aberto, vimos que as vozes vinham de pessoas que estavam fazendo o mesmo que nós, quebrando regras e andando pelo castelo depois do horário.

Ron e Mione ficaram extremamente surpresos com as duas pessoas que viram dentro da sala. Já eu não sei exatamente qual foi minha reação. Estava surpreso sim, mas estava feliz, talvez vendo Malfoy antes de dormir incentivava meus sonhos, e cada vez mais curioso.

Empurrei um pouco Ron, que estava na minha frente, e fiquei em uma posição estratégica para escutar a conversa quando ela voltasse ao tom normal. O que não demorou muito, uma vez que Pansy Parkinson parece não agüentar manter o tom de voz muito baixo.

-Não sei não, Draco. Essa sua obsessão vai acabar te trazendo problemas. E eu achei que você realmente gostasse do Blaize.- ela parecia ligeiramente chateada.

-Blaize é meu amigo Pansy, já te disse isso. Ele apenas me ajudou _um pouco mais_ nos meus planos. E além do mais, nós já tivemos nossa chance. O que posso fazer se não deu certo?

-Não deu certo porque você não quis, não é Draco? Eu lembro de Blaize muito chateado a um tempo atrás.- ela virou de frente para Draco, que estava de costas para a porta, e eu pude ver que ela realmente estava triste.

-Pra falar a verdade, acho que Blaize nem ficou com raiva quando terminamos, o que o deixou realmente furioso foi saber por quem ele estava sendo trocado. E eu acho que ele superou bem, tanto que ele está me ajudando não é mesmo?- Draco usava um tom de voz irônico agora, talvez para dar o assunto por encerrado, o que Pansy não reparou.

-Já eu, não sei como você me enganou por tanto tempo. Se eu soubesse que era pra aquele idiota toda essa baboseira, não teria ajudado. Achei que pudesse ser pra Blaize- ela adicionou, dando um sorriso mínimo, como última esperança.

-Não, você conhece ele o suficiente pra saber o quanto ele odeia toda essa coisa. Agora, já que você não apóia, eu não peço mais sua ajuda. É tão simples.- ele parecia chantagista agora. E a chantagem estava funcionando pela cara da menina.

-Não é bem assim Draco, você sabe. Não que eu não te apóie, mas é que eu preferia mil vezes que fosse com o Blaize. Ele estava bem menos chato quando vocês estavam juntos e eu ainda tinha esperanças que vocês voltassem.- agora ela parecia mais desiludida.

-Pois não há mais volta. Agora, se você me chamou aqui só pra falar sobre isso, acho que já devemos ir embora.

Ron e Mione começaram a se afastar. Ambos muito chocados com a conversa que escutaram. Eu fiquei mais um pouco ali, Pansy parecia aflita para falar mais alguma coisa.

-Hum, na verdade eu queria te fazer uma pergunta.- olhou por um tempo para um Draco silencioso e, como não obteve resposta, continuou.- Sabe, sobre Potter.

Fiquei tenso quando escutei meu nome. Ainda bem que meus amigos já estava longe.

-O que tem ele Pansy?- Draco estava irritado ou era apenas impressão minha?

-É... quando você pretende conversar com ele? É só uma previsão, talvez vocês já estejam juntos antes do Natal. Não que eu me importe com isso, claro, mas se vocês tiverem namorando eu precisarei comprar um presente pra ele também. Sabe, eu já tenho um monte de idéias, talvez uma daquelas capas que você gosta, ou um perfume daqueles que Blaize usa. Pode ser que...

Não consegui ouvir mais uma palavra. Surpreso era pouco pra descrever o meu estado naquele momento. Eu estava confuso também, foi tudo muito rápido e surreal, mas com certeza eu não estava com raiva. Talvez eu estivesse maravilhado com a descoberta, mas ainda era cedo pra descobrir isso. Precisava pensar. E muito.

Saí correndo até a torre, sem me importar muito em ser visto. Repeti a senha três vezes para a Mulher Gorda que insistia em mandar eu me acalmar pra ela poder entender o que estava falando. Quando pude entrar no salão comunal, encontrei um Ron ainda paralisado, deitado no sofá e Mione pensativa no cadeira em frente a lareira.

Me sentei no chão perto dos dois e abaixei minha cabeça entre as pernas. Só o som de nossas respirações era escutado.

Mione foi a primeira a falar.

-O que mais você escutou lá Harry?

_Uma declaração de amor bem indireta. _Foi a resposta certa para essa pergunta, mas é claro que eu nao podia ser sincero quanto a isso.

-Nada. Eles não falaram mais nada. Só tive que correr bastante para não ser visto.

-Como nós não pensamos nisso antes?- Ron finalmente falou- Era óbvio demais quando Malfoy ficava de segredinhos com Zabine pelos cantos. Como naquela vez o ano passado, os dois saindo da sala precisa.

-Não viaja Ron- cortou Mione- Aquela foi a única vez que vimos os dois sozinhos juntos. Se isso faz muito tempo Malfoy soube ser bem discreto. Não começa a viajar, porque eu sei que a única coisa que queria era ter descoberto isso antes pra ter mais alguma coisa pra poder jogar na cara dele. Pra alongar mais as discussões entre vocês.

Mione estava certa. Malfoy conseguiu ser bem discreto a respeito de seu _relacionamento_ com Zabine.

-Malfoy é gay Hermione. Por que eu não soube isso antes?

-Porque isso não é da sua conta- Ron ia falar alguma coisa mas foi cortado- E nem pense em, _inocentemente_, deixa-lo saber que nós sabemos disso, ok?

-E ainda me tira toda diversão. Imagina a cara dele se a escola toda soubesse isso? Cara, seria hilário.

-Isso é problema só dele Ron, e não é nada com que ele tenha que se envergonhar.

-É problema só dele mesmo, ainda bem, mas para ele que se dizia o garanhão de Hogwarts, é motivo de sobra pra se envergonhar... a não ser que todos os homens também corram atrás dele.

Não esperei pra ouvir o outro sermão que Ron ia ganhar. Subi para o dormitório, troquei de roupa e fui para minha cama, fechando a cortina e colocando um feitiço de privacidade.

Ok, deixe-me repassar os fatos ocorridos.

Malfoy é gay. Isso não era novidade pra mim desde aquele encontro na floresta. A surpresa nisso tudo é que ele não está mais com Zabine e que pretende conversar com a pessoa em quem ele está interessado, que seria EU.

E eu devia estar feliz, já que hoje mesmo eu descobri minha paixão pelo loiro, mas estou me sentindo meio inseguro. Talvez com um pouco de medo que Malfoy desista, que ele pense que eu nunca olharia pra ele desta maneira e nem chegue a conversar comigo.

E outra, ele está planejando alguma coisa e isso poderia distraí-lo das coisas que ele quer. Mas eu nem sei se ele ME quer de verdade. Pansy Parkinson não fala coisa com coisa. Grande Merlin, eu estou ficando louco.

Mas agora eu tenho uma chance, não tenho? Porque eu admito que gosto dele e que tenho grandes chances de ser correspondido. Eu só preciso fazer alguma coisa antes que ele desista.

Levantei o travesseiro e peguei a letra da música de ontem. Comecei a imaginá-lo cantado pra mim e a letra parecia se encaixar perfeitamente com o que tenho vivido nos últimos meses.

Bom, talvez ele tenha reparado demais em mim nos últimos dias e cantado a música pra mim em seu pensamento. E talvez também, sonhos como esses aumentem minhas esperanças.

Sorri. Agora eu sei o que tenho que fazer. Vou falar com Malfoy amanhã e quem sabe os sonhos das noites passadas e até mesmo o que eu sei que está por vir, não se realizem antes mesmo do que eu imagino?

* * *

**N/A: **_Prontinho, mais um capítulo entregue. Demorou um pouco, ms é que recebi tão poucas reviews em relação ao capítulo passado que desanimei. :( Mas acho que esse responde a algumas boas perguntas. _

_Respondendo a Marina, a fic vai ter 10 capítulos mais o epílogo (ainda não é 100 certo), que é a parte que mais gosto. (Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review enorme via orkut AMEI)_

_Obrigada também a Carol e Thaís que me deram altas inspirações por MSN em madrugadas inspiradoras... Se alguém mais quiser participar dessas conversas agradáveis que enchem essa ficwriter de idéias, meu MSN está no meu profile/ _

_**Agora, agradecendo imensamente as reviews:** _

**CISSY M.: **_Linda! Obrigada pelas conversas. Adoro seus incentivos, mas um lemon... não sei. Não planejei isso para essa fic, mas não é uma idéia 100 descartada. Continue aqui viu?! Bjsss_

**ANIANNKA: **_Também não gosto do Harry bobão de muitas fics, ele não é tão inocente assim e fica muito interessante quando ele sabe o que quer e toma iniciativa. Valeu pela review, bom saber que está gostando. Bjss_

**DW03:**_ O Draco na floresta proibida é mesmo intrigante, mas ele tem seus motivos (que a fic vai explicar lá pelo capítulo 9). Esse capítulo deve ter matado sua curiosidade sobre o Blaise, mas o que o loirinho está aprontando é ainda um mistério. Mas tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo. bjss_

**SARIH: **_Obrigada mesmo a review. Draco + violão ainda causa um problema sério de saúde em alguém. Espero que goste do capítulo e que continue acompanhando. Bjssss_

**DEATH.A.: **_Que bom ver que alguém AMA essa música como eu, ela é perfeita e se encaixou na história direitinho! E atendendo exclusivamente a seus pedidos eu antecipei a cena da conversa. E no próximo tem mais _AÇÃO :D!!!_ Hauhauhau... E estou ansiosa por uma Drarry musical sua. Bjsss_

**RAFAEL9692:**_ Que bom que minha review te deixou feliz, mas a sua fic está me deixando curiosa. Recebi a resposta da review pelo e-mail mas ela falhou... q triste, não consegui ler. Agora eu que agradeço o seu comentário. Obrigada mesmo... Bjsss_

**SANAE CHAN: **_Adoro ler reviews suas, são tão inspiradoras... Muito obrigada mesmo por ler e perder um tempinho comentando. Que bom que gostou da música, ficou ainda mais bonita imaginando o Draco cantando XD!!! Beijosss_

_Adoro vocês que estão sempre aqui, e para quem me perguntou da próxima Draco/Remus, ela deve demorar um pouco!!_

_Mas tantas pessoas lendo e tão poucas comentando/ Isso deixa uma ficwriter tão desanimada e sem inspiração :( Não tenham vergonha de comentar pessoas... _

_Beijos a todos e até a próxima!!!_


	5. Tomando coragem

**Segredos de um Malfoy apaixonado **

**Beta: **Alexa Black

**Capítulo 4: Tomando Coragem**

Eu sei que disse que falaria com Malfoy, e eu sei também que oportunidades não faltaram. Mas no dia que ele estava no jardim observando o lago no inverno, ele parecia tão concentrado (e ficava tão bonito assim) que eu não tive coragem de atrapalhar. E no dia que ele estava na floresta proibida com alguns pergaminhos nas mãos, ele não parecia com vontade de conversar. E durante a detenção que tive que cumprir por ordens do Snape e ele, como monitor, me vigiou de perto enquanto limpava troféus, eu que não estava no clima para esse tipo de conversa.

Fiquei nessa indecisão durante uma semana. Semana que passou sem que eu me embrenhasse pela floresta para mais shows de meu artista favorito. Não cheguei nem perto de Draco e ficava apenas encarando seus olhares indecifráveis. Queria mais que apenas olhares, queria poder fazer tudo aquilo que meus sonhos me incitavam.

E durante essa semana o que eu mas fiz foi pensar. Primeiramente em como falar pra Malfoy que tinha me apaixonado, me imaginava um bobo todas as vezes que cenas de declarações de amor passavam por minha cabeça. Depois pensei em como seria caso isso acontecesse, as pessoas iam comentar, não aceitariam um relacionamento assim. Pensei em Ron e em como ele reagiu quando soube que Malfoy era gay. E depois de tudo pensei em Lucius Malfoy, e esse foi o pensamento mais difícil de todos.

Não sabia o real sentimento de Draco pelo pai. Na verdade, nem sabia o real sentimento de Draco por mim, e se fossem verdadeiros, que ele estivesse disposto a relevar a opinião de seu pai e do resto do mundo. Assim como eu estava. Pelo menos achava que estava.

A noite passada eu jurei pra mim mesmo que hoje eu falaria com Malfoy, que de hoje não passaria. Mas sempre quando chega a hora parece mais difícil, arrumar o momento adequado é a parte mais complicada.

Mas aqui estou eu. Ainda não tomei café da manhã, não conversei direito com meus amigos, que saíram com raiva por causa disso, e não sei realmente o que estou fazendo aqui, parado em frente ao salão comunal da Sonserina com a capa da invisibilidade em meus ombros. O que eu pretendo com isso? Agarrar Draco quando ele passar e leva-lo para uma sala vazia ali perto? Não seria mesmo uma má idéia.

Fiquei ali mais alguns minutos até que ele apareceu e eu sorri. Mas meu sorriso morreu quase na mesma hora. Ele estava, como sempre, acompanhado pelos guarda-costas e por Parkinson e Zabinne. Claro que eu não pediria para falar com ele assim, na frente da trupe sonserina.

Fiquei ali parado tentando achar alguma solução. Pensar em alguma coisa para atrair a atenção de Malfoy, mas nada parecia interessante o bastante. Nada parecia funcionar e tudo era extremamente tolo para se fazer.

Desisti de achar a solução e fui para minha aula. Sabia que quanto mais eu tentasse, mais cansado eu ficaria e a ocasião certa nunca apareceria. Era só eu desistir, ou deixar acontecer que certamente a hora ia chegar.

**oOo **

Ok. Essa alternativa também não foi das melhores. Já faz três dias que venho tentando ignorar Malfoy, esquecer que ele existe, esquecer o que eu sinto. Mas ele ta provocando, ele age como se esperasse alguma reação da minha parte. Ele me olha de uma maneira estranhamente provocante e toda hora parece que vai dizer alguma coisa.

Agora mesmo enquanto estava sentado almoçando, senti um par de olhos grudados em mim o tempo todo, e o pior de tudo é que ele não fazia questão de esconder que estava quase me comendo com os olhos.

Decidi encara-lo por algum tempo, entrar no seu joguinho e ergui a cabeça. Depois de um tempo ele me deu um sorrisinho provocativo, levantou de sua mesa e deixou o salão principal. Parei de comer na hora e me levantei também.

Assim que cruzei a porta, o vi quase no fim do corredor. Ele parou de andar, me deu uma olhada significativa e continuou a caminhada, virando no corredor em direção às salas. Não esperei mais nem um segundo e o segui.

Estou ansioso, o corredor parece não ter fim. Eu preciso chegar até Draco e conversar com ele, lhe dizer tudo aquilo que está preso a duas semanas, tudo que ele fez comigo. Entender o que está acontecendo e saber a verdade por trás daquela conversa com Parkinson.

Quando virei aquele corredor não vi nada nem ninguém. Não escutei nenhum barulho e nada que detectasse a presença de alguém por ali. Continuei andando e espiando por dentro das portas abertas. Não estava ficando louco, era Draco sim, e ele tinha que estar ali em algum lugar.

Depois de olhar por mais algumas portas, parei em frente a uma que estava fechada. Não podia ter ninguém ali, a porta não tinha porque está fechada já que era hora do almoço.

Com cuidado para não chamar a atenção de alguém que pudesse estar ali, abri a porta e olhei dentro. A princípio não achei nada errado e não vi ninguém na sala. Não estava entendendo mais nada. Precisava encontrar Malfoy, ele não podia sumir assim de mim.

Decidi continuar procurando por ele em outros lugares e já ia fechando a porta quando uma voz arrastada chegou aos meus ouvidos.

-Pensei que você já tinha desistido de me achar. Pensei que não chegaria até aqui.

-Então as suas intenções eram realmente que eu viesse atrás de você? Como tinha tanta certeza que eu viria?

-Não sei. Talvez porque você também estava querendo conversar comigo.- ele olhou minha cara de espanto e continuou- É, eu estive prestando atenção em você na última semana e você me olhava como se soubesse de alguma coisa sobre mim, como se quisesse tirar satisfações sem saber como falar.

Perdi a fala. Não havia me preparado para um confronto com Draco assim. Não sabia o que dizer e ele parecia esperar alguma reação da minha parte.

-Então Potter? Não vai dizer o que tanto você queria falar comigo?

Então eu percebi que talvez essa tenha sido a oportunidade que eu estava esperando a algum tempo. Era a chance que eu tanto esperei e que eu resolvi deixar de lado por algum tempo para ver se aparecia. E apareceu. Agora eu só precisava tomar coragem para aproveitar o momento e dizer o que eu precisava dizer. Fazer o que eu precisava fazer.

Aproximei dele e vi que ele não se afastava. Já era alguma coisa. Fiquei algum tempo olhando suas expressões e observando os traços de seu rosto de perto tentando achar alguma coisa pra falar e não me vinha nada à cabeça. Decidi então que não precisava de palavras, mas precisava de coragem suficiente para partir para ação.

E então ele sorriu. E nem esperei mais pela coragem, no segundo seguinte já estava a milímetros de distancia, com uma mão em seus cabelos e a outra enlaçada em seu pescoço. Encostei meu nariz no dele e observei maravilhado, ele fechar os olhos, entregue.

Encostei meus lábios nos dele e esperei que ele tomasse a iniciativa do beijo. Ele não demorou muito, mas o suficiente para me deixar tenso e um pouco mais ansioso, mas quando aconteceu, quando ele me beijou de verdade, eu pude sentir a melhor sensação de todas. Ele se agarrou a mim, grudou nossos corpos e em poucos segundos me fez arrepender de ter demorado tanto tempo para procurá-lo.

Ele movia uma mão em minhas costas até meus cabelos enquanto passeava por meu rosto com a outra, numa carícia intensa e ao mesmo tempo cuidadosa. Depois desceu deixando beijos em meu pescoço que me faziam arrepiar e eu senti seu perfume, leve e profundo, um aroma exótico e delicioso. Por fim encostou nossas testas e tentou acalmar a respiração.

Eu ainda estava em êxtase, e a proximidade de nossos corpos me deixava mais descontrolado. Eu ainda tremia um pouco, meu coração batia com fúria em meu peito, minha respiração estava pesada e minhas pernas pareciam que iam ceder a qualquer momento.

Ele, que se recuperou primeiro, segurou meu rosto entre as mãos para me fazer abrir os olhos e me perguntou se estava tudo bem comigo.

-Eu me recupero. Mas o que aconteceu aqui? O que foi que você fez comigo Malfoy?

-O que nós dois fizemos, você quer dizer. Foi um beijo Potter, o que nós dois queríamos e já faz algum tempo.

-Como foi que você soube disso, quer dizer, eu nem cheguei a falar com você e...

-Foram exatas duas semanas Potter. Duas semanas me observando de longe, tentando falar comigo mas se afastando quando chegava perto, me encarando com uma cara de bobo ou me ignorando completamente, mesmo quando eu xingava seus amigos, coisa que você sequer percebeu.

Então ele tinha reparado nisso tudo, nas minhas fracassadas tentativas de aproximação. Já era um bom começo, ele não tinha desistido de mim como eu achava, estava apenas me observando de longe.

-Me assustei no início com o que eu queria fazer, e pensei bastante antes de levantar daquela mesa sabendo que você me seguiria, mas de qualquer maneira era o que eu queria fazer. E o que você também queria, estou certo?

-Sim, você está certo. Mas, só uma pergunta, como você sabia que eu iria atrás de você quando você saiu do salão?

-Ah, sim. Bom, você não é conhecido por sua discrição, e também pelo jeito como você me olhava naquela hora, eu sabia que a curiosidade falaria mais alto Potter, você não é muito imprevisível sabe?!

Sim, de certa forma é verdade. Eu fui atrás dele mais por curiosidade que esperando uma oportunidade. E eu não duvido de sua capacidade de percepção, que é bem melhor que a minha.

-Tudo bem, você está certo Malfoy minha curiosidade realmente fala...

-Shiii.- ele pousou os dedos em meus lábios.- Acabou o horário de almoço, as aulas já estão começando. Acho que vem gente aí.

Sim, vozes alegres vinham caminhando pelo corredor em direção às salas. Justo agora.

-Vem Potter, vamos embora logo. Tenho aula de Feitiços agora e estamos do outro lado do castelo.

Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou. Saímos correndo pelo castelo e só percebi que ainda estávamos de mãos dadas quando começamos a receber olhares estranhos de alguns alunos.

Corremos mais dois corredores e então eu o empurrei para trás de um dos quadros que guardavam uma passagem secreta. Ele me olhou surpreso, mas não tínhamos tempo, dei um rápido beijo em seus lábios e saí. Se ele não podia se atrasar para Feitiços, eu muito menos para Transfiguração.

**oOo **

-Tudo bem Harry, já chega. Se você não quer nos contar onde esteve durante o almoço, podia pelo menos tentar disfarçar esses sorrisos e essa cara de bobo.

-Não é isso Ron, não aconteceu nada demais. Eu apenas esqueci meu livro e voltei para buscar. O que poderia ter acontecido de tão interessante assim no Salão Comunal totalmente vazio?

-É exatamente isso que eu quero saber. Porque pra mim está claro que aconteceu alguma coisa, porque com essa cara, no mínimo você viu o Professor Snape rolando pela escada.

-Nhaiii... Ron, que péssima imagem mental. Mas eu já te disse que não aconteceu nada. Dá pra acreditar?

-Não, não dá. Você não me convence Harry.

-Ron, já chega. Se Harry não quer contar o que aconteceu é porque não aconteceu nada ou é algo que você realmente não deve saber.

Às vezes eu agradeço intimamente a sensatez de Hermione. Ela sempre percebe quando Ron está falando demais e me dá uma ajudinha.

Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Ela conseguiu fazer Ron parar com suas crises, mas foi ela que me atormentou por um bom tempo. Não com palavras, ela não consegue falar tanto assim, mas os olhares que ela me mandou, como se soubesse o que aconteceu, me deixou tenso. Não consegui encará-la pelo resto do dia.

E que resto de dia! Ta, não foi nada de excepcional, mas as lembranças do almoço valeram para a semana inteira. Não que eu não estivesse disposto a repetir a dose, só não sabia se Draco também queria isso.

Mas minhas duvidas foram completamente extintas quando uma coruja cinza, com um brasão de ouro desenhado com a letra M pendurado em um pingente, deu algumas bicadas na janela em cima da minha cama pedindo passagem.

_Amanhã, no fim das aulas, naquela mesma sala. _

_M._

Desconsiderei a ordem clara contida no curto bilhete e pude me sentir ao menos um pouco animado. Talvez algum Deus lá em cima resolveu que já estava na hora de me ajudar com meus problemas.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo entregue, e esse nem demorou tanto. Mais uma vez obrigada as pessoas que (silenciosamente) estão acompanhando essa fic. Atualização no carnaval e poucas pessoas leram . Espero mais reviews nesse capítulo e, quem sabe, o outro não sai mais rápido?! (Imaginem, isso não é uma ameaça, eu não sou tão má assim) 

**N/B: **A Bibis se superou neste capítulo com esse maravilhoso encontro entre o Draco e o Harry (AI!!! Eu também quero um beijo deles!!!! ¬). O capítulo está ótimo e espero muitos reviews para Bibis (e isso não é uma ordem /imagina/). Bjus e até a próxima!!!! Bye, bye!

Agradecimentos a: 

**Aniannka: **Obrigada mesmo pelo incentivo. Bem, não teve declaração de nenhum dos lados, eu não conseguia imaginar uma cena dessas. Agora, reação dos amigos eu deixo pro próximo capítulo. Mais uma vez obrigada. Bjss

**Dark Wolf 03: **Aiai, adoro seus comentários, são sempre tão animadores. Que bom que você gostou, espero que goste desse também. Bem, foi uma declaração mútua, mas foi bem a cara do Draco. Obrigada pelo incentivo. Bjss

**Sanae chan: **Do Draco eu nunca espero coisas boas, mas quem sabe dessa vez ele nos surpreenda? E a fic realmente não é muito grande, mas quem sabe minhas idéias para ela aumentem. E a idéia de um lemon está cada vez ganhando forças (graças ao seu comentário) e acho que pelo menos um limme pode rolar sim! Obrigada pelo review e pelas inspirações que eles trazem. Beijosss

E só pra avisar, postei outra Draco/Remus, dessa vez em capítulos, e como eu sei que muitos de vocês curtem esse casal, é só dar uma passadinha lá.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo


	6. Autocontrole

**Segredos de um Malfoy apaixonado **

**Sem betagem.

* * *

**

**5- Auto-controle **

Já fazem alguns dias que eu não acordo tão feliz, tão bem disposto e bem humorado. E o que contribuiu para isso foram os fatos que ocorreram ontem e o sonho que acabei de ter, sonho esse que acabou com uma cena estendida de meu encontro com Malfoy.

Sentei na minha cama, peguei os óculos que estavam logo ao lado e não demorou muito para meus olhos se focarem no bilhete que recebi ontem. Ainda não acreditava que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, mas teria a confirmação daqui a poucas horas.

Me levantei ainda meio sonolento, tomei um banho rápido e me arrumei mais do que o necessário. Talvez eu estivesse me precipitando quanto ao encontro com Malfoy, mas eu estava disposto a surpreende-lo, e não seria uma tarefa das mais fáceis.

Quando desci do dormitório encontrei Ron e Hermione ao pé da escada me esperando para descermos juntos. Mione segurava Ron, que parecia irritado e pronto para subir e me trazer pelos cabelos escada abaixo, comentário esse que escutei com um sorriso divertido nos lábios recebendo logo em seguida um olhar questionador de ambos meus amigos.

Ignorei acintosamente as perguntas mudas estampadas em suas faces e descemos para o café, que seguiu tranqüilo até a entrada de alguns sonserinos atrasados que andavam com passos firmes e resmungavam palavras incompreensíveis em um tom mais alto do que o normal. Todos eles estavam visivelmente alterados e logo o burburinho que tomava conta do grande salão estava insuportável.

Malfoy, que havia entrado com essa última turma, estava silencioso e se sentou um pouco longe do resto da mesa. Estava com poucas olheiras ao redor dos olhos, que estavam fundos e distantes. Os cabelos não estavam desalinhados como o dos outros sonserinos, mas isso era apenas questão de tempo já que minhas mãos pareciam concordar que ele ficava muito melhor desarrumado como seus companheiros.

Esperei que nossos olhares se encontrassem para levantar as sobrancelhas e lançar um olhar questionador juntamente com um sorriso irônico que pareceu deixa-lo meio confuso. Em seguida me levantei, tendo os dois amigos ao meu lado, e olhei novamente para ver um meio sorriso no olhar de Malfoy.

Ansioso era pouco para descrever meu estado no momento. Confesso que a imagem de um Draco Malfoy com aquela cara de quem passou a noite toda se divertindo, e que agora estava no mínimo com uma ressaca forte e com o sono atrasado, me deixou em estado de êxtase, e eu não sabia se estava pronto para um encontro com esse Draco, principalmente por não ter a mínima noção de até em que ponto meu auto-controle poderia me ajudar a evitar situações constrangedoras para ambos. Talvez eu estivesse exagerando, mas eu sempre soube que em se tratando de meu auto-controle, seria bem melhor eu tomar cuidado.

Mas tentando afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça eu segui com Ron para a aula de Adivinhação enquanto Hermione foi para sua classe de Runas Antigas. Ron ainda me olhava preocupado, e me perguntava a cada dez minutos se algo estava errado. Eu ria de sua preocupação sem sentido mas eu sabia que cedo ou tarde eu teria que lhe contar o que estava acontecendo, eu sabia que não era certo deixar meus amigos, minha única e verdadeira família, de fora da minha vida.

Mas por enquanto eu apenas precisava saber até onde essa situação com o sonserino iria, e exatamente por isso eu me vi bufando impaciente pelo intervalo de almoço que estava demorando horas a mais para chegar.

**oOo**

-Hei, quer parar com isso? Sério, Harry, você vai acabar explodindo se continuar assim. Quer nos dizer porque está tão nervoso?

-Eu não estou nervoso. E Ron, dá pra parar de ficar perguntando toda hora se tem alguma coisa errada comigo? Eu já disse que estou bem, não preciso ficar repetindo isso toda hora.

Ele não pareceu se convencer, mas concordou para seu próprio bem. Eu não via nada mais depois que Malfoy entrou no Grande Salão e se sentou na mesa da sonserina parecendo tão absorto em alguma outra coisa como eu mesmo estava.

Eu já havia acabado de comer e estava apenas o observando, recebendo alguns olhares atravessados vez ou outra e rindo de suas expressões nada pacíficas. Ele estava irritado e isso só fazia com que eu me divertisse cada vez mais quando ele falava alguma coisa com Parkinson e essa franzia o cenho, claramente decepcionada.

Não agüentando mais ficar apenas observando, eu notei que todos na mesa da grifinória estavam concentrados em seus pratos ou em conversas interessantes e me levantei, sabendo que não teria Ron ou Hermione me seguindo, mas não sem antes olhar para o outro lado do salão e mover um dos cantos da boca em um meio sorriso provocador.

Fiz o percurso até aquela sala em uma lentidão ansiosa de quem está prestes a cometer a maior loucura, mas estava apenas tentando demorar o máximo possível para não esperar muito pelo loiro irritado.

Observei em passos lentos a extensão do caminho que passava e depois de alguns corredores que eu sequer pensava ter percorrido ontem, me vi em frente aquela sala. Estava ansioso, mas definitivamente excitado com a perspectiva de um encontro de verdade.

A sala estava a mesma coisa, as cadeiras dispostas da mesma maneira e a mesa do professor estava mais afastada, dando um espaço maior a parte da frente. Do outro lado, na parede oposta, uma grande janela encontrava-se aberta, oferecendo a bela vista da parte de trás do campo de Quadribol, com um jardim extenso e uma parte da floresta proibida.

Ainda faltava uns bons minutos para recomeçar o horário de aulas quando a porta foi aberta e a figura pálida e irritadiça de Malfoy entrou. Assim que ouvi o barulho da porta sendo fechada eu me virei e pude observar um sorriso surgir em sua face.

-Alguém parecia bem irritado hoje, não?

-Na verdade eu estava apenas pensando se eu era o único a achar que o intervalo estava demorando tanto para chegar. –ele disse em um tom displicente enquanto se aproximava.

-Ah, não. Com certeza você não foi o único a tirar essas conclusões.

O sorriso que ele manteve no rosto depois que chegou ficava ainda mais fascinante a medida que ele se aproximava e eu não podia acha-lo mais adorável, e mais sexy também, eu tinha que admitir. Seu jeito arrastado de andar, aquela pose prepotente e aquele meio sorriso convencido o deixava atraente, e sua voz jocosa deixava a cena ainda mais surreal para meus padrões.

-Em que você está pensando Potter?

-Em quanto tempo mais você vai levar para se aproximar. Com essa demora toda nós vamos perder todo o horário do almoço.

Não sei em que estava pensando quando disse isso, mas ele apenas sorriu e antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ele já estava ao meu lado, tirando todo o ar que se encontrava em meus pulmões apenas com uma das mãos em meus pescoço.

-Estamos apressados hoje não? –ele sorriu com o rosto a milímetros de distância do meu, impedindo que o ar retornasse ao seu lugar. –mas você tem razão, nós estamos perdendo um tempo precioso.

E sem mais delongas ele tomou meus lábios de maneira possessiva, deixando o choque inicial bombear o sangue cada vez mais rápido, fazendo com que meu coração acelerasse e minha mente rodasse, me impedindo de pensar em mais nada que não seja sua boca macia, seus cabelos sedosos e uns gemidos contidos que saiam de seus lábios.

Ainda grudado em seu corpo, fui empurrado de encontro a grande mesa dos professores e delicadamente colocado em cima desta. Nossos lábios não conseguiam se separar e isso poderia levar as coisas a um ponto sem volta. Sabia que não conseguia pensar quando ele estava assim tão perto e tão acessível.

Suas mãos ávidas percorriam minhas costas em busca de contato e quando acharam o caminho por debaixo da capa e da camisa que eu usava não pude conter um gemido de satisfação ao ter aquelas mãos geladas de encontro a minha pele. O toque era forte e eu perdia toda a lucidez enquanto sentia suas mãos passeando em círculos em minhas costas e sua boca descendo pelo meu pescoço, deixando marcas que eu sabia que ficariam por dias, mas que eu não poderia impedir nem que eu quisesse, o que não era o caso.

Deixei minhas mãos saírem de seus cabelos, que já estava completamente desgrenhados e comecei a explorar seu tórax por cima de sua capa com movimentos sutis que foram se tornando mais firmes a medida que ouvia gemidos incoerentes escaparem de sua boca. Enquanto passeava minhas mãos por seus mamilos, um de cada vez, podia escutar sua voz fraca e manhosa chamando meu nome e em seguida mordendo meu pescoço como para se impedir de gritar.

E, Merlin, como aquilo era bom!

O puxei para mais perto, enlaçando sua cintura com minhas pernas e voltei a explorar sua boca, num beijo possessivo, subindo minhas mãos para circular seu pescoço.

Nos separamos rapidamente e pude observar suas íris escurecidas pelo desejo. Meu auto-controle gritava que as coisas estavam indo rápido demais e eu despertei de meu surto momentâneo causado pelos lábios do sonserino.

Começamos outro beijo, dessa vez mais lento, apaixonado, dizendo claramente sem nenhuma palavra que as coisas já haviam ultrapassado os limites.

Ficamos assim por mais alguns minutos, com os rostos colados, se encontrando vez ou outra em beijos mais curtos até que eu me lembrasse de conferir as horas, notando que estávamos no limite do tempo para as próximas aulas.

-Você é um maldito estraga-prazeres Potter. – ouvi sua voz arrastada em meio a alguns suspiros.

-Bem, alguém tinha que fazer isso não é mesmo? E como eu vi que você estava bastante compenetrado no assunto... – apontei para algumas marcas no meu pescoço e meus lábios um pouco mais doloridos – eu percebi que essa pessoa teria que ser eu.

-Eu não escutei reclamações por isso Potter.

-E nem vai. – eu disse enquanto arrumava minha roupa, tentando esconder as marcas dos lábios do sonserino, que estava em frente a uma das janelas tentando ver seu reflexo no vidro.

Ele se virou depois de sua tentativa fracassada de apreciar sua própria imagem e eu não pude conter um sorriso diante da visão mais assustadoramente excitante que eu já havia presenciado. Malfoy estava simplesmente adorável com a gravata fora do lugar, os lábios mais vermelhos que o normal, os olhos levemente mais fundos e os cabelos completamente desalinhados.

-Se você visse seu reflexo agora Malfoy, tenho certeza que se trancaria em um banheiro até que não tivesse mais ninguém rondando pelo castelo.

-Não diga besteiras Potter – ele disse irritado - eu não posso estar pior que você.

Eu apenas sorri e o puxei para mais perto, me entretendo apenas em arrumar suas roupas e seus cabelos, deixando minhas mãos brincarem um pouco pelo seu pescoço e tórax antes de me afastar e permitir que ele tentasse colocar alguma ordem no meu cabelo. Nem devo comentar que foi em vão.

-Prontinho – eu disse, descendo da mesa e sendo prensado por seu corpo. – mas nós estamos atrasados.

-Ah Potter... será que você poderia esquecer pelo menos um pouquinho da aula de poções e se divertir mais?

-Poções? – eu quase gritei e saí correndo. – Olha Malfoy, se você pode agüentar os surtos do seu querido professor, vai em frente, mas eu já estou cansado de escutar o quão irresponsável eu sou a cada vez que entro naquela sala. Eu não quero dar mais motivos pra ele. Não que ele os tenha...

-Hm, depois sou eu que sou o irritadinho! – ele ainda desdenhou – vamos logo então.

-Tudo bem, mas eu vou na frente já que você não se importa nem um pouco em se atrasar. – eu disse e me afastei, saindo da sala e correndo pelos corredores tentando chegar pelo menos junto com Snape e evitar mais palavras _gentis _dirigidas a mim com mais rispidez do que o necessário.

Cheguei no corredor da sala de poções e vi todos os alunos ainda do lado de fora. Voltei para o corredor anterior com cuidado para que ninguém me visse e me apoiei na parede para controlar a respiração. Ajeitei novamente as vestes e a mochila em um dos ombros antes de voltar a caminhar e me juntar Ron e Hermione que estavam juntos de Neville um pouco afastados dos outros alunos.

-Harry. Onde você estava? Quando foi que você saiu que a gente não viu? Porque você não falou nada?

-Hermione, não é pra tanto. Eu apenas fui pegar o dever de poções que eu deixei no dormitório. E eu bem que tentei avisar, mas vocês estavam bastante _entretidos _um com o outro. – e eu fiz uma cara apaixonada, deixando claro a que eu estava me referindo. Eles coraram com o comentário e não falaram mais nada. Eu estava ficando bom nisso.

Aproveitei o silêncio para me dirigir a sala e sentar em um canto mais afastado, mesmo sabendo que essa não era a coisa certa a fazer já que observar Malfoy seria o mesmo que lembrar o tempo todo a sessão de amassos de hoje e se distrair completamente da aula. Por sorte, Ron e Mione logo chegaram e tomaram seus lugares ao meu lado.

Malfoy chegou um pouco depois, mas como de costume, foi como se Snape nem tivesse notado seu atraso. Isso não me incomoda mais, mas Ron consegue se irritar com isso a cada vez que acontece e xingar todas as gerações de sonserinos que passaram por Hogwarts.

Depois de algum tempo tentando observar Hermione trabalhar em uma poção, mas falhando miseravelmente devido aos olhares que recebia de tempos em tempos de alguns lugares mais a frente, meus olhos captaram movimentos estranhos vindos desse mesmo lugar. Draco falava alguma coisa com Parkinson que deu uma olhada para trás para que Zabini pudesse lhe falar algo em seu ouvido. Logo Draco se virou e recebeu um pergaminho das mãos de Nott e o abriu com um sorriso divertido.

Meus olhos se apertaram e eu me surpreendi quando Draco olhou diretamente para mim depois de queimar o pergaminho com um feitiço discreto. Ele sorriu, pegou a varinha e voltou seus olhos para a sala, a procura do professor, que estava sentado em sua mesa distraído com algumas anotações.

Fiquei mais um pouco observando a expressão divertida de Malfoy até que ele desviou os olhos e olhou em uma outra direção que fez seu sorriso aumentar consideravelmente. Olhei nessa mesma direção e vi, um pouco mais a frente de onde estava, Neville, Seamus e Dino trabalhando concentrados em suas poções.

Não era difícil prever o que estava pra acontecer e eu só tive tempo de levar as mãos até minha varinha e murmurar um feitiço em direção aos sonserinos sem nem me dar conta do que estava fazendo. Segundos depois eu pude observar o feitiço que atingiria meus amigos, ser desviado e atingir a mesa de algumas sonserinas mais a frente, que tiveram o conteúdo de seu caldeirão espalhado pelo chão e queimando em suas peles, no mesmo momento em que a turma toda se levantou em gritos surpresos.

Professor Snape levantou em um pulo e em um passo já estava com a varinha em punhos, sumindo com a poção no chão e nas meninas que choravam de dor como se a pele queimasse e mandando Granger leva-las até a enfermaria. Acompanhei seu olhar que mirava a mesa ocupada por Draco e depois voltou-se para mim em tempo recorde.

-Acho que conseguiu o que planejava Potter. Detenção hoje, as oito horas, na sala ao lado da biblioteca. – ia retrucar alguma coisa como não ter culpa de nada que aconteceu quando vi seu olhar voltar novamente para os sonserinos. – E você Sr. Malfoy, como monitor acompanhará Potter na detenção e vigiará seu trabalho.

Vi Malfoy assentir com a cabeça virar-se para Parkinson, que sorria abertamente para ele. Olhei para Ron que ainda não tinha se pronunciado em relação ao pequeno acidente e a única coisa que vi foi seu olhar raivoso antes de pegar o livro e tentar descobrir onde Hermione havia parado no preparo da poção, murmurando palavras desconexas como "sonserinos", "morcegão" e "marcação cerrada", que me fizeram sorrir, imaginando o tamanho de sua irritação.

O resto da aula passou normalmente com as carrancas de Snape, seus olhares irritados para todos os alunos e para mim principalmente, e suas palavras nada gentis ao se referir à poção que eu e Ron terminamos sozinhos como sendo o lixo de sempre e a minha capacidade de surpreende-lo a cada aula com minha inutilidade. Diria que nada de surpreendente ou anormal.

A fim da aula, Snape chamou Draco para lhe dar umas instruções sobre a detenção de logo mais a noite e eu demorei um pouco mais para arrumar meu material, dizendo a Ron que fosse encontrar Hermione que eu me juntaria a eles mais tarde. Recebi um olhar mortal de Snape que dizia para eu ser mais rápido se não quisesse mais uma semana de detenção.

Esperei do lado de fora que Malfoy saísse como uma desculpa para tentar descobrir sobre a detenção. Quando ele saiu e me viu ali, seu sorriso pareceu maior e eu me vi sem alternativa a não ser agarra-lo ali mesmo. Suas mãos enlaçaram meu pescoço e ele correspondeu ao meu beijo tão desesperado por contato quanto eu mesmo, que comecei a explorar-lhe as costas com as mãos enquanto sentia me sentia arrepiar a cada toque dele em minha nuca e pescoço.

-Não. Não aqui. Alguém pode ver. –parei seus movimentos com as mãos e olhei para ele, que tentava recuperar o fôlego.

-Bem, não sou fica esperando as pessoas para agarra-las no corredor. – ele deu outro sorriso aberto e eu senti que podia me acostumar com isso. – Mas falando sério, eu achei que você estaria irritado com a detenção e que eu só fosse ver você a noite, quando teria que te imprensar na parede ou prender seus braços até eu terminar de explicar a cena que aconteceu durante a aula.

O olhei incrédulo pelo que ele acabara de me dizer.

-O que você...

-Sim Potter, foi tudo planejado. – ele começou em um tom calmo e indiferente – bem, o roteiro inicial era apenas de acabar com a poção de Longbotom, mas como eu percebi seus olhares furtivos durante a aula toda, eu soube que você desconfiaria e tentaria impedir. Como eu soube que hoje Snape estaria ocupado, sobraria pra mim vigiar os alunos em detenção, no caso você. E teríamos muito tempo para continuar a nossa conversa de hoje mais cedo. – ele completou com um sorriso desdenhoso.

-Então você andou planejando contra mim durante essa aula não?! Acho que você deve ser castigado no meu lugar então.

Eu disse e ele apenas me lançou um olhar malicioso que me causou arrepios. Dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios e me virei.

-Não se atrase Potter. Não gosto de ficar esperando.

Voltei minha cabeça em sua direção e lhe pisquei um olho antes de continuar meu caminho para a aula de História da Magia. Essa sim seria igual a todas as outras, estaria com meus pensamentos bem longe dali, na detenção de mais a noite para ser mais exato. E eu não via a hora dessa chegar logo.

* * *

**Nota da Bibis: **Olá pessoas... Mais um capítulo pronto e dessa vez com uma pegaçãozinha a mais. Queria dedicar esse capítulo a Cissy, minha maninha que ta longe mas continua me dando apoio, e agradecer de coração a todos que estão acompanhando. Vocês, leitores anônimos também são muito importantes para o bom andamento da fic. E principalmente para quem deixa sua marquinha por aqui.

**Dark Wolf 03: **E eles tiveram mais tempo nesse capítulo viu?! E o coração saltitante do Harry está mais feliz do que nunca, mas tem que se preparar mesmo é para os próximos capítulos (promessas?). E realmente as pessoas nesse estado entorpecido não pensam e saem feito louco por todo o castelo sem se importar se ainda estão unidos demais hehehe. Emoções fortes aguardam. Beijokas e obrigada por acompanhar e comentar sempre.

**Cissy: **Xuxu!! Gostou do capítulo dedicado a você?! Obrigado por ler centenas de vezes e guarde seu fôlego para os próximos capítulos viu?! Não quero transtornos causados pelas pegações desses dois. Beijokas

**Ge Black: **Olá Moça. Obrigada pela review, sua primeira de muitas outras, espero! Ops. Cuidado com as palpitações porque mais emoções vem pela frente. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que continue acompanhando sempre. Beijos

**Aline Cristina: **Obrigada mesmo pela review moça. Comentários novos são sempre bem-vindos. Que bom que você gosta do que eu escrevo. Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando ainda mais da fic. Beijos.

**Carolzita Malfoy: **Olá, obrigada mesmo por ler e comentar. É uma honra receber comentários seus, que também escreve super bem, e saber que está gostando. Draco e violão é meio que parte de um sonho louco que tive e que minha irmã quis fazer uma fic com isso. Deu certo, eu acho. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, e que acompanhe sempre. Beijos

**Bella Potter Malfoy: **Sim, Harry e Draco são muito assanhadinhos mesmo, mas é assim que a gente gosta deles né?! hehehe. E a questão de tempo foi resolvida nesse capítulo e ele só tende a aumentar viu?! E é bom saber que você acompanha sempre. Beijos.

**Sanae: **Quem não gosta dos dois pegando fogo não é? E nesse capítulo o fogo ainda está baixo, mas ainda teremos mais e mais cenas hot! E obrigada de coração por estar sempre acompanhando e comentando e trazendo grandes inspirações. Beijokas./

**Jake Rainbow: **Obrigada pelo comentário. Que bom que está gostando desse Malfoy, eu ficom as vezes meio insegura na hora de escrever com ele, mas acho que esse capítulo ficou bom. Espero que tenha gostado e que continue acompanhando e comentando. Beijos

E agora as más notícias: Vou viajar amanhã e ficarei fora duas ou três semanas, e como ainda não comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo, este pode demorar um pouco para sair porque não sei se vou ter tempo para adianta-lo um pouco durante esse tempo.

Até o próximo então. Um ótimo feriado a todos e uma Páscoa recheada de esperanças, novas conquistas, Draco, Harry e muito chocolate.

Beijos


	7. Premeditações

**Segredos de um Malfoy Apaixonado**

**Beta: **Alexa Black

* * *

**6- Premeditações. **

-Harry, vamos. Só quinze minutos.

-Não dá mesmo Hermione, a detenção.

-Você ainda tem quarenta e cinco minutos, e você sempre se atrasa para as detenções.

-E sempre pago por isso, ainda mais com Snape. E tenho certeza que Malfoy fará questão de ser tão cruel quanto. – "E eu mal posso esperar".

-Mas Harry, você sabe que eu não pediria se não fosse importante, além do mais...

-Olha, eu realmente tenho que ir, mas você pode pegar a capa dentro do meu baú e pedir para Ron ir com você. Tenho certeza que ele não vai se importar. Fui.

Deixei o salão comunal a exatos trinta e cinco minutos antes da detenção. O que eu posso fazer se sou uma pessoa ansiosa? Andei um pouco pelo castelo na intenção de passar um pouco o tempo e sem conseguir esperar mais eu cheguei na porta da sala, que estava aberta. Alguns sons saíam por ela e eu não contive minha curiosidade. Com a varinha na mão eu empurrei a porta alguns centímetros.

-Não precisa ficar o tempo todo se não quiser, Potter não costuma sair enquanto não acaba o tempo. E eu não vou voltar cedo, portanto não me espere.

-Sim, professor. Eu acho que não vou ficar aqui mesmo, eu tenho alguns trabalhos para adiantar e, por mais que seja divertido ver o Potter cumprir detenção, pode ser meio entediante.

Snape deu uma olhada significativa para Malfoy e terminou de empilhar as caixas de pergaminhos que eu, provavelmente, usaria na minha detenção. Começou a caminhar para a porta e antes que eu me escondesse atrás da passagem secreta que tinha acabado de passar vi ele parar e encarar Malfoy novamente.

-Não me decepcione, Malfoy, e não subestime Potter.

Fiquei tão confuso com aquelas palavras que quase esqueci de me esconder. Não queria que Snape visse que eu cheguei mais cedo em uma detenção e que comece a achar a idéia divertida. Talvez ele começasse a me aplicar detenções para testar minha pontualidade.

Assim que ouvi seus passos se afastarem saí de trás da estátua e voltei à entrada da sala. Vendo Malfoy sentado em uma das cadeiras voltadas para a janela comecei a me aproximar. Um sonserino desprevenido e desatento pode ser um bom atrativo para bons grifinórios como eu.

Cheguei bem perto dele e enlacei seu pescoço, fazendo-o repousar a cabeça em meu tórax. Com um sorriso divertido, assisti sua resistência assustada e recebi um sorriso quase aborrecido. Tratei de deixa-lo relaxado e fiz uma carícia quase tímida em seu tórax enquanto a outra mão passeava por seu pescoço, sentindo os pelos eriçarem por seu corpo. Levantei minhas mãos mais um pouco e rocei nos seus lábios, o que o fez levantar-se em um pulo e tomar minha boca em um beijo forte e determinado.

Senti uma de suas mãos sair do aperto em minha cintura e buscar minha varinha na parte interna da minha capa. Em um movimento nada sincrônico, ele fechou a porta com a varinha e a jogou no chão junto com minha capa, que eu nem percebi que ele a tinha tirado.

Ele apertou mais meu corpo contra o seu e me fez caminhar até a grande mesa que tinha ali, onde, pela segunda vez em um mesmo dia, me vi sendo erguido e apoiado na mesa, acomodando Malfoy entre minhas pernas. Ele gostava de estar no controle e eu não poderia me opor, não quando estava com os olhos semi-fechados em uma expressão totalmente entregue enquanto seus lábios macios passeavam pelo meu pescoço e suas mãos ávidas percorriam toda extensão das minhas costas.

Depois de algum tempo entre carícias leves e beijos sôfregos, Malfoy começou a aumentar o ritmo e dispensar minhas roupas peça por peça. A gravata foi tirada com o máximo de cuidado, um cuidado que ele deveria ter tido com minha blusa ao invés de puxá-la fazendo todos os botões soltarem e se perderem pela sala. Antes, porém, que ele completasse sua missão, eu comecei a mostrar para ele que o cuidado e a delicadeza poderiam ser muito prazerosos. Tirei sua gravata, desfazendo o nó lentamente e puxando os dois lados dela trazendo Draco para um beijo rápido antes de continuar com a tarefa. Desfiz botão por botão de sua camisa com uma calma impressionante que parecia deixá-lo irritado, mas que eu sabia que ele estava amando a forma como eu beijava cada espaço que descobria.

Alguns minutos dessa tortura e deixei que ele voltasse ao controle da situação pois eu percebi que talvez eu não soubesse o que fazer dali pra frente. Até ali eu havia agido por impulso, mas eu não sabia se iria funcionar o tempo todo. Draco me passava confiança com o toque firme de suas mãos macias que sempre sabiam onde estar, como agora, por exemplo, que ele estava descendo aos poucos as mãos pelas minhas costas em direção as minhas nádegasme fazendo arfar em resposta. Minha calça não durou muito e logo já fazia companhia às outras peças no chão.

Draco estava tão ofegante quanto eu agora que minhas mãos faziam o mesmo caminho que as dele poucos instantes atrás. Sua calça não foi tirada delicadamente como a camisa, eu já estava apressado para a cena seguinte e foi com gestos rudes que tirei seu cinto e deixei sua calça cair rapidamente, vendo a maneira afobada com que ele as tirou por completo e as jogou longe com os pés, para em seguida voltar a explorar meu corpo com as mãos.

Ficamos mais algum tempo apenas sentindo os toques e beijos trocados antes de sentir sua mão adentrando lentamente a última peça de roupa que me restava e retirá-la com uma rapidez impressionante. Ao notar o estado em que me encontrava na frente dele, não pude evitar corar e desviar o rosto de seu olhar determinado. Ele, por sua vez, segurou meu rosto e me fez voltar a encará-lo.

-Você é lindo!

Foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de voltar aos meus lábios em um beijo que me deixou tonto. Suas palavras ainda ecoavam em minha mente e só o que eu pude fazer foi apertá-lo contra meu corpo e deslizar minhas mãos por sua pele alva e brincando com o elástico de sua boxer prata até deixá-la escorregar devagar e ser tirada por ele completamente. Ele estava nu também e estava tão belo dessa forma que eu não poderia parar de admirá-lo.

Ele se aproximou de novo, com um sorriso divertido e me fez sentar sobre a mesa mais uma vez. Passei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e o puxei para mais perto deixando nossas ereções se tocarem e nossos gemidos se fazerem presentes na sala.

Ele passou a distribuir beijos por meu rosto, pescoço e ombros enquanto movimentava o quadril de encontro ao meu, fazendo uma fricção prazerosa. Eu puxava seus cabelos para trás uma vez ou outra e o trazia para um beijo, mordendo seus lábios sensíveis e o lambendo logo em seguida, fazendo com que seus olhos se fechassem com força e ele aumentasse o movimento, para depois diminuir e voltar à tortura dos beijos pelo corpo.

Seus movimentos cadenciados estavam me deixando insano por maior contato. Levei minhas mãos ao seu traseiro e o apertei, fazendo-o largar meu pescoço e soltar um pequeno grito assustado enquanto me olhava com os olhos cheios de malícia. Apertei mais uma vez e o puxei mais para mim, começando a ditar o ritmo que eu queria e que sabia que ele apreciava tanto quanto eu.

Malfoy jogou o pescoço para trás, extasiado, e dessa vez fui eu que o tomei em meus lábios, lambendo, sugando e mordendo para logo depois morder outra vez em uma seqüência que eu sabia, devido à sua expressão tão entregue, ele adorava.

Senti suas mãos descendo pela lateral do meu corpo e se apoiarem na mesa, fazendo com que ele me empurrasse até que eu estivesse deitado sobre ela com ele por cima de mim, sem parar com os movimentos em momento algum. Ele então aumentou o ritmo das investidas, deixando nossos membros totalmente presos por nossos corpos e esfregando-se um no outro.

Quando eu achei que já estava no meu limite, Draco se levantou, sentando sobre mim e parando de se mover. Vendo minha total confusão pela pausa, ele apenas me sorriu e passeou as mãos pelo meu corpo todo, levando-as em seguida até meu pênis, que já escorria devido à aproximação do orgasmo. Começou a movimentar as mãos no mesmo ritmo que estávamos antes e eu vi que aquelas sensações poderiam ser ainda maiores.

Ele continuava me olhando nos olhos e isso só fazia meus gemidos aumentarem e seus olhos brilharem em antecipação. Vi sua mão buscar pela minha e levá-la ao seu membro inchado e eu logo me liguei que deveria ter feito isso antes, mas vê-lo me guiando dessa forma só tornava as coisas mais prazerosas, seu sorriso dizia que ele concordava comigo.

Apenas alguns movimentos foram suficientes para o prazer chegar em seu máximo e tudo ruir ao nosso redor, sobrando apenas Draco, eu e aquele sentimento avassalador. Meus olhos instintivamente se fecharam e minha mão livre buscou a borda da mesa que eu apertei com toda minha força. Eu sentia o sangue parar de circular na minha mão e o prazer apenas aumentava, e no momento do ápice Malfoy segurou minha mão já machucada, me fazendo parar e encará-lo só para constatar o mesmo prazer, o mesmo sentimento de entrega estampado em cada uma de suas reações. E foi assim que o clímax nos encontrou, nesse momento de contemplação mútua.

Com um último gemido abafado liberei minha própria semente em cima de meu corpo, e segundos depois Malfoy me seguiu, com um grito baixo que chegou deliciosamente aos meus ouvidos.

Sua respiração pesada se aproximou de mim e seu corpo caiu sobre o meu, espalhando nosso sêmen por nossos corpos suados.Ele voltou a acariciar meu corpo, dessa vez lentamente, em um carinho gostoso. Nossas pernas estavam entrelaçadas e um de meus braços ao redor de sua cintura enquanto a outra mão brincava com seus cabelos e, vez ou outra acariciava sua face.

Ficamos assim mais alguns minutos, apenas curtindo o momento, quando um apito de meu relógio chamou minha atenção. Faltavam alguns minutos para o fim da detenção e eu ainda não tinha arrumado nem uma das caixas com pergaminhos que eu devia colocar em ordem.

Malfoy se levantou e pegou sua varinha no chão, perto de sua capa. Limpou nossos corpos com um feitiço simples e saiu à procura de nossas roupas. Apenas esperei, vendo que ele pegava minha calça e blusa e levava em minha direção. Estiquei o braço para pegá-las e tive meus lábios tomados em um beijo curto. Sorri diante do gesto e vi o mesmo sorriso no rosto dele. Aquilo já estava se tornando habitual e estava adorando aquelas reações do sonserino.

Me vesti rápido e levantei para calçar meu tênis enquanto ele se sentava na cadeira do professor e esperava calmamente.

-Pronto para começar a detenção, Potter, ou se esqueceu o motivo de estar aqui? – ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido e malicioso.

-Hum... na verdade eu não me esqueci dos motivos de estar aqui, mas eu acho que já fiz tudo o que vim fazer. – meu sorriso foi mais divertido e meu tom mais malicioso – e eu acho que meu tempo acabou à exatamente um minuto. – estiquei meu pulso para lhe mostrar as horas e ele apenas me puxou para seu colo.

-Hum, você tem razão. Mas eu acho que devo contar ao professor Snape que os pergaminhos das caixas ainda estão completamente fora de ordem. Acho que ele vai concordar comigo que você merece outra detenção. – ele disse sério, mas falhando no sorriso – acho que ele estará ocupado amanhã também e que de novo vai sobrar pra mim essa tarefa árdua de vigiar a sua detenção.

Eu sorri e ele beijou meus lábios demoradamente. Nos separamos e seguimos caminho para nossos dormitórios. _Talvez ele estivesse falando sério sobre a detenção_, eu penso e meu sorriso aumenta consideravelmente.

**oOo **

Passaram uma semana desde aquela detenção e Draco e eu nos encontrávamos agora todos os dias. Às vezes apenas conversamos sobre coisas mundanas e outras vezes nos agarrávamos como se disso dependesse nossas vidas. Passei a acompanhar novamente suas fugas para a floresta proibida para tocar, mas ainda não tive coragem de revelar para ele meu conhecimento sobre suas atitudes. Eu não consigo imaginar sua reação quanto a minha descoberta e isso me assusta.

A vida fora de Hogwarts era um assunto silenciosamente proibido entre nós e eu agradecia por isso. Não me imagino saindo daqui com ele, morarmos juntos, e vivermos felizes para sempre, na minha concepção esse nosso caso não tinha futuro e isso me frustrava. A guerra poderia impedir nossos caminhos de se encontrarem e eu não ousaria tocar no assunto para descobrir que ele seguiria os passos do pai e sairia do meu caminho, da minha vida.

Agora mesmo estou indo vê-lo tocar com uma decisão, a de aparecer sem a capa e explicar-lhe minhas atitudes. Eu gosto de escutá-lo tocar e acho que ele deveria saber disso.

Peguei a capa e desci, eu não queria aparecer de uma vez, queria escutá-lo primeiro, relaxar com a música e tomar coragem para enfrentá-lo. Queria lhe dizer tudo que sentia quando o escutava tocar, quando via sua expressão calma, tranqüila e via em seus olhos o quanto ele gostava do que estava fazendo. Queria que Draco entendesse e me perdoasse.

Segui pelo castelo em silêncio para não ser ouvido, passando por passagens conhecidas para chegar o mais rápido possível e em poucos minutos senti a brisa suave do vento em meu rosto, aliviando um pouco a sensação de nervosismo que me fazia suar da cabeça aos pés.

Caminhei pelo grande jardim de Hogwarts e entrei na floresta proibida, andando na mesma direção que eu já estava acostumado desde bem antes de seguir Malfoy, quando eu usava aquele mesmo lugar para me _esconder _dos meus problemas, da minha mente inútil e das pessoas fúteis que estavam a minha volta.

Quando cheguei perto daquela mesma grande e antiga árvore, Malfoy estava sentado na sua raiz, com uma postura reta e defensiva, parecia irritado e não tocava. Vez ou outra seus lábios se mexiam e suas mãos gesticulavam. Olhei ao redor dele e logo percebi a presença de Zabine e Parkinson.

Dessa vez eu não perdi tempo tentando vencer a curiosidade e logo me aproximei tentando escutar a conversa, mas ela parou meio que abruptamente, deixando um clima pesado entre os sonserinos. Algum tempo depois, apenas observando a feição preocupada de Malfoy, a aflita de Parkinson e a indiferente de Zabine, esse último quebrou o silêncio incomodo.

-E agora, já pensou no que vai fazer? Vai contar a ele ou fingir que nada aconteceu? – o moreno pareceu irônico em suas palavras.

-Sinceramente Draco, ele é Harry Potter. Ele pode ser lerdo às vezes mas não é um grifinório idiota, logo ele vai somar dois mais dois e descobrir tudo. – Parkinson disse de modo suave, parecendo falar com uma criança que não entendia o óbvio.

-O que vocês querem que eu faça? – Malfoy elevou a voz, chateado com as constatações dos amigos. – Não é fácil, sabem, eu consegui o que eu quero e agora eu não sei o que fazer. Não posso simplesmente chegar pra ele e dizer que todos aqueles momentos foram incansavelmente planejados.

Eu estava confuso. Eles estavam falando de mim ou eu não estava escutando direito? E que momentos são esses que foram tão planejados dessa forma?

-As coisas tomaram proporções maiores que você imaginava, meu amigo. Pansy tem razão, se Potter pensar demais pode acabar percebendo suas intenções e aí todo esse nosso esforço será insignificante. Eu acho que você deveria contar a ele, evitaria maiores confusões, se ele descobrir tudo isso você não terá outra chance, pode apostar. A nobreza grifinória não te ajudará com esse assunto.

Eu estava mesmo escutando isso? Eu estava entendendo o que eles estavam falando? Malfoy planejou tudo aquilo desde quando? Será que ele sabia o que eu sentia por ele? Mas como, se eu mesmo não sabia até alguns dias atrás? Não importa, o fato é que ele planejou tudo isso, planejou, como ele mesmo disse, todos aqueles _momentos_ que provavelmente foram aqueles que passamos juntos.

Mas provavelmente eu poderia ter descoberto isso sozinho. Merlin, ele colocou uma turma inteira sob efeitos de uma poção desconhecida apenas para conseguir que eu ficasse em detenção. Porque ele não poderia ter feito outras coisas para começar com aqueles beijos e encontros furtivos? Ele era um Malfoy, como ele mesmo gostava de frisar sempre.

Eu precisava sair dali, não precisava de mais explicações, mesmo porque o assunto agora já estava longe daquele. Me virei e corri o mais rápido que minhas pernas permitiram, nem ligando para o fato do barulho das folhas sob seus passos pudessem delatar sua presença. Só precisava pensar, pensar, e dormir. Pretendia conversar com o loiro sim, mas gostaria de saber exatamente o que falar com ele antes de sair por aí contando para o sonserino que costumava espionar ele e escutar suas conversas com os seus amigos.

E eu só esperava estar errado em minhas constatações.

* * *

**N/A: **Bibis escondida em baixo da mesa e gritando "Por favor, não me matem!"

Bom, saiu (com um pouco de atraso) outro capítulo. Desculpem mesmo, mas eu fiquei umas semanas viajando e minha inspiração desapareceu. E eu escrevi um limme envergonhada, que eu dedico à Sanae chan e à Dark Wolf 03, pelos pedidos e por acompanharem sempre... Espero não ter decepcionado, e talvez nos próximos tenha um lemon de verdade. E título do capítulo dedicado à Carolzita Malfoy, pelo comentário do capítulo passado...

E obrigada imensamente as reviews maravilhosas que eu recebi e aos comentários animadores por MSN de Nyra chan e Mayara.

**Dark Wolf 03: **Mente perversa fantasiando a cena, rsrsrs... Sim, eles estão bem apressadinhos e despreocupados, quero só ver se alguém descobrir sobre o segredo deles, hehe. E espero que tenha gostado do pequeno limme, ainda não sei se consigo fazer isso. Beijos e continue por aqui.

**Bella Potter Malfoy: **Olá, adorei seu comentário... Snape fez sim um bem para os dois, ele que não queira saber o que rolou naquela sala. E tem lime, como você pediu, espero que tenha agradado. Beijos e continue acompanhando.

**Jake rainbow: **Olá,Eu tentei muito _caprichar na detenção _e espero sinceramente que você tenha gostado. Obrigado mesmo pelo comentário. Beijos.

**Carolzita: **Adorei seu comentário, e como esse capítulo mostra, talvez essas premeditações estejam bem mais além daquela detenção, vai saber o que Mafoy tanto planejava para o cicatriz. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, beijos.

**Sanae: **Bem, eu tentei começar com um limme por causa da situação, e se for aprovado talvez eu faça um lemon (estou lendo muito as suas fics e me animando para escrever esse lemon, rsrsrs). Muito obrigada por acompanhar e pelos comentários lindos de sempre. Beijos.

Obrigada também a quem acompanha mas não comenta... E me digam se passei no teste do lemon. O próximo capítulo não deve demorar (tanto).

Beijos e até a próxima.


	8. A brincadeira acabou

**Segredos de um Malfoy Apaixonado**

**Beta: **Alexa Black.

* * *

**7- A brincadeira acabou **

Nos dias que se seguiram eu evitei completamente todas as tentativas de aproximação de Draco. É lógico que ele logo percebeu minha atitude, mas eu deixei que ele ficasse um pouco confuso. Não evitava seus olhares furtivos repletos de dúvidas silenciosas, mas não respondia a eles da maneira que ele esperava.

Não sabia exatamente porque estava fazendo tudo aquilo, mas eu ainda tinha que descobrir o que fora exatamente toda aquela conversa que havia escutado.

O observei durante alguns dias de longe, e algumas vezes pelo mapa do maroto, e vi que ele deixou de ir até a sala dos encontros depois de um tempo, mas que continuava indo até a floresta proibida. Até cheguei a ir algumas vezes, mas ele parecia frustrado e não conseguia tocar muita coisa. Fiquei tentado a falar com ele e tirar aquela frustração de seu rosto, de seus gestos, mas consegui me controlar. Ainda não estava pronto para um encontro cara a cara.

Passei vários dias tentando entender as palavras dele, esperando que de repente a resposta aparecesse na minha frente, mas as coisas não estavam indo bem. Eu estava me distraindo e chamando a atenção de Hermione para este fato.

Confesso que já pensei em conversar abertamente com ela, contar os fatos inusitados desses últimos dias e torcer para que ela me apóie e me ajude, mas eu não consigo. Por mais que eu tente, eu simplesmente não consigo chegar e contar a ela o que tem acontecido, como eu tenho me sentido, e esperar pelos conselhos sábios da minha amiga. Me chame de inseguro se quiser, mas eu confesso que aquela coragem que muitos admiram desaparece nos momentos em que mais preciso dela.

E eu sei que posso estar parecendo muito dramático também, mas não me culpe, eu odeio quando me escondem as coisas ou tentam me fazer de bobo, e uma dessas coisas, ou as duas juntas, era o que Draco estava fazendo.

- Harry, eu podia ouvir as engrenagens do seu cérebro funcionando lá de cima. – Hermione desceu do dormitório como se realmente escutasse meus pensamentos e se juntou a mim em uma das mesas – Alguma coisa que você gostaria de compartilhar comigo?

O dormitório estava vazio e mesmo no silêncio eu me perdi em pensamentos e deixei o dever de lado. O sono não vinha e os pensamentos iam cada vez mais longe.

- Não é nada, Hermione. Eu apenas me distraí. – disse, voltando aos estudos.

Continuei lendo o livro a minha frente sentindo o tempo todo os olhos de Hermione cravados em mim, e dez minutos depois, em que eu não sabia o que tinha lido e Hermione parecia não ter ao menos piscado, ela resolveu interromper nossa interação.

- Olha, Harry, eu não sou idiota. Nas últimas semanas a gente só se via durante as aulas ou quando você voltava tarde da noite para o dormitório todo desarrumado e sorridente. Os finais de semana você desaparecia do mapa e voltava correndo para fazer os deveres atrasados. – ela fala e coloca as mãos em meu rosto, me fazendo encará-la – É meio óbvio que você está saindo com alguém e eu não vou insistir se você não quiser me contar quem é, mas nessa última semana você está diferente, calado, não some mais e parece triste e pensativo. É óbvio também que alguma coisa aconteceu. De novo, você não precisa me contar quem é senão quiser, mas se você tiver com problemas e eu puder ajudar, mesmo que indiretamente, é só falar.

E lá vão as 'engrenagens do meu cérebro' de novo recomeçar seu trabalho. Hermione entenderia? Apoiaria? Me chutaria? Eu só poderia saber sua reação depois que contasse, mas eu não sei se estou pronto para contar ainda.

Sim, eu sei. Hermione é sempre tão doce e compreensiva, porque ela faria isso? Talvez eu tenha que contar para descobrir. E eu ainda não vejo outra pessoa que poderia me ajudar a clarear as idéias.

- Tudo bem, você me convenceu. – observei seu sorriso e soube que tinha sua total atenção – Eu estou saindo com alguém, ou estava até semana passada. As coisas começaram de uma forma bem estranha, para falar a verdade. Eu estava de olho nessa pessoa fazia algum tempo, observava de longe sempre que podia, durante as aulas e tal. Na verdade eu descobri uma coisa interessante sobre ela e fiquei fascinado. Foi meio que uma obsessão e eu demorei um tempo tomando coragem para falar com ela, mas no final foi ela quem veio até mim e isso me deixou intrigado mas em nenhum momento eu desconfiei de alguma coisa. Sabe, tudo estava indo tão bem, estávamos nos conhecendo melhor, descobrindo coisas novas, eu estava me apaixonando e eu não parava pra pensar em como essa pessoa sabia o que eu sentia por ela. Foram duas semanas maravilhosas, mas há quatro dias eu o ouvi conversando com dois amigos, foi sem querer, eu só queria conversar com ele, contar umas coisas, mas eu acabei escutando e isso não faz sentido pra mim. Pelo menos eu não quero achar uma resposta.

- Entendo, Harry. Olha, se você me disser o que você escutou, talvez eu possa te ajudar em alguma coisa, mesmo achando que essa pessoa é a única que pode realmente esclarecer as coisas. – ela tinha uma expressão pensativa e parecia em dúvida sobre alguma coisa.

- Foi algo como se nossos encontros tenham sido planejado já há algum tempo. – eu também ponderei o que eu poderia falar pra ela sem levantar suspeitas – Também disse que queria ter me contado alguma coisa, mas que tinha medo da minha reação.

- Então eu acho que você devia conversar com essa pessoa, contar o que você queria contar e esperar que ela lhe conte o que pretendia. Se você vai ficar se afastando, pelo menos que tenha um motivo pra fazer isso. E posso perguntar uma coisa? – não esperou minha resposta e emendou – Por acaso essa pessoa é Draco Malfoy?

Dizer que eu estava surpreso era o mínimo, eu não esperava por essa pergunta. Estava parado, olhando para ela com os olhos esbugalhados e a boca aberta em um "o" enorme. Ela me sorriu compreensiva.

- Era só isso que eu queria saber. – ela levantou da mesa, e começou a se afastar, mas parou em uma das mesas, pegou um pergaminho em uma bolsa e voltou para mim – E Harry, fale com ele logo porque eu não vou mais ficar observando se seus deveres estão feitos. – jogou o pergaminho em minha direção e voltou para o dormitório parecendo satisfeita. Era o dever de História da Magia que eu estava há mais de duas horas tentando fazer.

Hermione estava certa, como sempre, mas eu ainda estava surpreso por ela ter descoberto que era sobre Draco que eu falava. Mas eu posso superar isso, afinal seu sorriso falava por ela e dizia que ela compreendia meus sentimentos.

Voltei ao meu dever com uma idéia na cabeça. Falar com Draco, contar o que aconteceu desde o dia em que o vi tocando violão na floresta proibida pela primeira vez e esperar por uma reação. Talvez dê certo, talvez não, mas se acabar não vai ser pelas minhas incertezas.

**oOo **

- Harry... Harry... HARRY POTTER!! – eu tentei, mas não consegui ignorar os gritos de Ron e continuar dormindo – Eu até te deixaria dormindo, meu amigo, mas como eu vi que você _fez _o trabalho do professor Bins, eu achei que você gostaria de ir e entregá-lo, além do mais temos aula de transfiguração depois, e McGonagall já está no seu pé.

As palavras de Ron não faziam sentido pra mim e só o que me fez levantar da cama foi a perspectiva de falar com Draco. Havia dormido tarde e com a consciência tranqüila por conta da conversa com Hermione e o sono nunca antes me pareceu tão bom.

- Harry, está me ouvindo? – não, eu não estava ouvindo, mas bastou afirmar com a cabeça para Ron começar a falar outra vez. Normalmente eu entraria no assunto ou tentaria fazê-lo se calar, mas minha atenção estava presa apenas em meus pensamentos.

Me aprontei para as aulas, não prestando a atenção necessária ao espelho, e desci junto com os outros. Ron ainda conversava, falando alto e gesticulando excessivamente, mas agora, para meu alívio, ele tinha a atenção de Seamus, que parecia realmente entretido com o assunto.

A conversa da noite anterior fez ainda mais sentido quando pisei no Grande Salãoe olhei diretamente para Draco. Como esperado, ele sustentou meu olhar e sorriu, aparentemente não esperando a retribuição de seu sorriso. E por isso que pareceu tão adorável aos meus olhos quando seus olhos se abriram em incredulidade quando meus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso doce.

Hermione presenciou a cena e fez questão de me puxar pelo braço quando viu que minha paradinha estratégica, seguida de olhares e sorrisos, já estava chamando atenção de alguns alunos. Não ouvi seu sermão sobre descrição que durou alguns minutos, mas reparei que minutos depois, foi ela que sorriu.

Comi um pouco de cereal com bastante açúcar e uma torrada com mel o mais rápido que consegui, e sem esperar por Ron, que ainda estava animadamente conversando com Seamus e Dean, ou Hermione, sai do Salão, olhando para Draco e pedindo silenciosamente para ele fazer o mesmo. Ele provavelmente saberia onde me procurar.

E não demorou muito para ele chegar. Mas parecia meio incerto ao se aproximar da mesa onde eu estava sentado, de costas para ele, e colocar as mãos em meu ombro.

- Harry?!

Eu sorri. Ele só me chamava de Harry quando estava querendo alguma coisa ou quando os 'amassos' esquentavam. Eu gostava do tom do meu nome na boca dele, mas eu adorava quando ele falava 'Potter' com aquele tom irônico e um olhar malicioso.

- Oi, Draco. Eu... – eu precisava falar com ele, mas ficar ali, olhando para a maneira ansiosa com que ele esperava que eu falasse o que ele queria ouvir, parecia tão mais tentador – eu preciso falar com você.

Depois que disse isso o sinal tocou alto, anunciando o início das aulas. Ficamos ainda algum tempo apreciando o momento, quando o barulho de vozes que sempre nos fazia suspirar quando estávamos ali nos sobressaltou.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – eu repeti, fazendo ele dar um meio sorriso – na hora do almoço, aqui nessa sala. Tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo, eu também tenho algumas coisas pra falar com você, mas só te ouvir vai ser um alívio. – ele se aproximou para me beijar e, por mais força de vontade que eu possuísse, eu não seria capaz de recusar. Foi um simples roçar de lábios, mas que acabou com toda a tensão dos últimos dias.

Saímos cada um para um lado, a passos largos e com um único pensamento em mente.

**oOo **

Saí da sala de Transfiguração o mais rápido que consegui, atropelando as pessoas que começavam a se aglomerar pelos corredores. Desci três lances de escada em tempo recorde e parei, arfante, em frente à sala.

Minha intenção era chegar antes e esperar por Draco, pensando no que dizer, mas me surpreendi quando entrei e o vi sentado na janela como ele tanto gostava, de costas para a sala. Não fazia a mínima idéia de como começar aquela conversa, mas de alguma forma eu teria que fazê-lo.

Comecei batendo a porta, fazendo minha presença ser notada, e ele se virou para mim, me chamando para perto. Me sentei ao seu lado, no parapeito do lado de dentro da janela, e fiquei em silêncio, tentando escolher as palavras para começar um diálogo.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? – ele me olha, as dúvidas transparentes em seu rosto – Você me evitou durante a semana inteira e quando aparece querendo conversar está sério e distante.

- Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa e te fazer uma pergunta, mas a verdade é que eu não sei se consigo, não sei por onde começar.

- Acho que do começo seria bom, e se serve de consolo, eu também tenho que te falar uma coisa e talvez suas palavras me ajudem.

Estava mais aliviado agora, mas ainda nervoso e inseguro sobre o que ia acontecer depois das revelações, mas não fazia sentido ficar sofrendo por antecipação. Se ele me chutasse depois, era uma conseqüência, mas pelo menos ele saberia a verdade e eu ouviria a verdade também.

- Há mais ou menos um mês atrás eu estava meio que perseguindo você, tentando descobrir algumas coisas que não vem ao caso agora e acabei te seguindo um dia em que você foi até a floresta proibida. – sua expressão continuava impassível, parecendo não se alterar pelo que estava escutando, me sentindo mais confiante eu continuei – A cena que eu vi foi tão incrível que eu me deixou desnorteado por algum tempo, e eu fiquei apenas lá, te ouvindo tocar violão. Eu continuei voltando lá todos os dias e te ouvindo tocar e me apaixonando pela maneira com que você tocava e me apaixonando por você. Eu passei a te observar de longe, suas reações, seus sorrisos e suas provocações. Já havia decorado todas as músicas que você tocava e cada sentimento que você passava para elas e quando você não ia, eu ficava triste. Um dia eu ouvi você cantar, sua voz rouca combinando, deixando a música ainda mais bonita, e eu me apaixonei ainda mais. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas eu tinha que falar com você, eu tinha que te encontrar sozinho e te dizer tudo que eu estava sentindo, mas aí você foi mais rápido e fez tudo primeiro. Eu fiquei assustado depois daquele dia, mas eu estava feliz porque você também queria, e porque você foi falar comigo. Depois as coisas aconteceram muito rápido... não estou reclamando, foram momentos ótimos mas as vezes eu sinto que foram apenas isso, momentos. – depois de falar tudo isso em um ritmo acelerado, notando sua expressão compenetrada, tentei arrumar coragem para falar a parte mais difícil. Fiquei em silêncio alguns minutos antes de continuar.

- Alguns dias atrás eu estava indo até a floresta para te contar isso tudo e escutei sem querer uma conversa sua com Zabini e Parkinson e foi por isso que eu me afastei durante esse tempo. Eu sei que não devia ter escutado, mas eu ouvi vocês falando meu nome e, como você mesmo disse, minha curiosidade falou mais alto e eu não pude me conter. Desculpa, eu sei que isso foi errado, mas eu acabei escutando e...

- Acho que agora é hora de eu começar minha parte nas explicações. – ele me interrompeu e se voltou totalmente para mim – Tudo o que você escutou era a mais pura verdade, Harry. Eu não queria que você soubesse dessa maneira, queria ter falado antes. Eu tentei várias vezes, mas sempre deixava para outro dia porque o clima começava a ficar bom demais para ser atrapalhado. No fim, você se afastou e não me deu chance de contar o que eu queria... Não, eu sei que não foi sua culpa, mas eu precisava te dizer isso.

- O que foi que aconteceu? Tudo que eu ouvi você falando foi que 'tudo foi planejado' e eu não consegui, ou não quis ver um sentido em tudo isso. - ele me olhava meio temeroso, buscando as palavras e a coragem.

Eu queria entender suas palavras, queria entender porque ele não havia negado tudo. Ele estava ali, na minha frente, querendo me esclarecer as coisas, mas parecendo muito temeroso em fazer isso o que me deixava tenso, sem saber o que esperar dessa conversa.

Voltei meus olhos para a floresta proibida, que podia ser vista pela janela, onde eu me lembrava de ter feito grandes descobertas, de ter presenciado momentos maravilhosos e de ter escutado o que tornaria meus dias vazios, sem a presença de Draco.

Comecei a me perguntar o que me esperava, o que ele iria dizer, e minha mente já projetava milhões de respostas para essa pergunta, em nenhuma delas eu estava aos beijos com Draco Malfoy quando acabássemos. Isso me frustrava, fazia com que minha ansiedade aumentasse e minha _controlada _curiosidade se tornasse ameaçadora. E para piorar minha situação, Draco não dava pistas de que ia começar a falar logo.

Passamos um bom tempo apenas sentindo a presença um do outro, olhando para o nada e tentando controlar nossas apreensões. O sinal para voltar às aulas havia tocado já há alguns minutos, mas nenhum de nós estava disposto a sair dali antes das coisas esclarecidas, mesmo se demorasse algum tempo para que isso acontecesse.

- Quando eu disse que foi 'tudo planejado' – ele começou, cauteloso – eu quis dizer que eu armei algumas situações para que esses nossos encontros pudessem acontecer.

- Draco, você não... – eu comecei, mas ele ergueu a mão para que eu me calasse e eu não pude fazer outra coisa.

- Eu sei que você pensa que eu não posso ter feito isso, que você quis se aproximar por vontade própria, mas não foi bem assim. – ele falava pausadamente, tentando explicar os mínimos detalhes como se eu não estivesse entendendo, e a verdade é que eu não estava realmente - Eu quis que você conhecesse um pouco de mim, que você mudasse sua opinião, que você me visse com outros olhos. Minha intenção era que você se apaixonasse por mim depois que me conhecesse de verdade, depois que você esquecesse o Draco Malfoy que conheceu a seis anos atrás.

Loucura? Talvez não seja. Eu entendia o que ele estava me explicando e era a mais pura verdade. Eu acho que nunca parei para observar Draco de uma outra forma que não seja aquele arrogante Draco Eu-Sou-O-Melhor Malfoy, e eu não poderia me apaixonar por esse.

O Draco que conheci um mês atrás era outro, era um que sorria quando estava feliz, que chorava quando estava triste, que extravasava quando estava frustrado. Ele sabia ser adorável, e foi isso que mais me chamou atenção.

Mas eu ainda não sei o que ele pode ter feito para me mostrar esse lado dele, ainda não sei onde todas essas idealizações entram na história.

- Eu não sei como te contar isso, mas tudo começou bem antes de você me ver tocar na floresta proibida. – mas uma vez eu tentei interromper, mas ele não deixou – Só escuta, ok? Uma vez estava atrás de você para levar um recado de Snape e meio que te segui até a floresta, você ia entrando e caminhando com se soubesse aonde estava indo e estava lá sozinho. Você sentou naquela árvore e ficou lá pensando na vida, quase dormindo, e às vezes parecia conversar com você mesmo. Foi uma cena hilária e eu fiquei ali mais um pouco, escondido é claro, te observando. Quando você levantou e voltou para as aulas parecia mais disposto, mais acordado. Eu fiquei impressionado com aquele lugar, parecia uma praça em meio as árvores e era bastante afastado do castelo mas não chegava a se aprofundar muito, o que foi um alívio pra mim.

Eu tive que rir, eu realmente não imaginava ele entrando por vontade própria na floresta, não depois daquela vez no primeiro ano. Ele também sorriu com a lembrança, o que serviu para acalmar os ânimos. Mas eu ainda não entendia o que isso tinha haver com a história.

- Eu escolhi aquele lugar justamente para que ninguém pudesse me achar, mas pelo visto eu não consegui.

- Você foi meio estúpido não pensando que alguém poderia te seguir para saber onde você ia quando ficava muito tempo aqui.

- Eu nunca ficava muito tempo aqui, e as únicas pessoas que eu achava que poderiam vir atrás de mim eram Ron e Hermione e eu sempre avisava eles que não estaria por perto.

-Você não tinha mesmo como saber que justo eu seguiria você, mas de qualquer forma eu fiquei surpreso aquele dia e comecei a voltar ali sempre. – ele voltou a contar os fatos e voltou a ficar sério, pensando no que dizer – Às vezes eu via você, às vezes eu ficava apenas ali, pensando, mas eu acabei decorando seus horários e me encontrando sempre com você. Eu ficava impressionado em como você conseguia se acalmar ali, em como você ficava tão lindo com a cabeça encostada na árvore, murmurando para si mesmo, de olhos fechados.

Ele parou de falar e ficou me olhando, depois fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no vidro da janela. Eu ainda queria saber o rumo que aquela conversa ia tomar.

-Eu comecei a levar meu violão junto e aproveitava para tocar, ensaiar algumas músicas que eu aprendia e eu queria que você visse, que você escutasse. Mas você não me via e eu fiquei intrigado. Foi aí que eu falei com Pansy e Blaise e eles me ajudaram. Eles vigiaram você um dia e me disseram que você tinha ido até a floresta, então, provavelmente, você já tinha me visto ali. – ele parou novamente e abriu os olhos – Como você não falava nada, eu resolvi fazer outra coisa, e...

-E... – eu não conseguia mais controlar minha curiosidade, o que será que ele tinha feito para estar assim tão temeroso em relação a verdade?

-Acho que você se lembra do dia em que me encontrou na floresta, antes das aulas, meio atrapalhado, meio bobo, parecendo que tinha sido atacado por toda população feminina de Hogwarts, não?

-Sim, eu me lembro. E depois eu vi Zabini lá também, quase na mesma situação. – o que era aquilo na minha voz? Raiva? Eu estava com ciúme de Blaise Zabini? Lógico que eu estava, ele vem lembrar daquele dia justamente agora?

-Aquilo também foi armado. Eu queria que você visse, que você soubesse que eu me relacionava com outros garotos. Eu sabia que você poderia ficar enojado ou algo assim, mas eu queria que isso te incentivasse – ele parou novamente, mas não voltou a olhar para mim – Eu acho que aquela cena conseguiu te chocar, sua reação foi até engraçada. Você ficava me encarando, ficava aéreo durante as aulas e deixou de ir até a floresta. Eu fiquei com medo que você estivesse realmente me evitando por causa do que descobriu, mas depois você começou a me encarar como se quisesse falar alguma coisa e aquilo me deu esperança. Você também não ligava quando eu implicava com você e com seus amigos, o que era um bom começo.

Eu não estava acreditando no que eu estava ouvindo. Então esse foi o grande plano de Draco Malfoy para mais uma vez fazer Harry Potter de bobo? Acho que pelo menos dessa vez ele pode dizer que conseguiu então.

-Você... pra que você se deu ao trabalho de planejar isso tudo assim?

-Deixa eu terminar... – ele pediu, ainda sem me olhar, o que já estava me irritando – Eu comecei a me cansar de suas 'crises' de consciência e decidi entrar no jogo, te ajudar a descobrir o que você queria. Você não evitava meus olhares, mas também não fazia nada a respeito e então a Pansy me disse que você nunca faria nada, que era _grifinório demais _para esse tipo de coisa. Foi aí que eu vi que teria que agir. Naquele dia eu sabia que você me seguiria quando eu levantei porque você ficou um bom tempo esperando a hora que eu estivesse sozinho. Eu esperei que você fosse até a floresta, mas como você não foi... O fato é que se eu não tivesse feito aquilo, você não teria feito nada também.

Eu ainda não entendo o que ele realmente quis com tudo isso. Eu estava temendo contar a ele que escutava escondido enquanto ele tocava violão na floresta e que aquilo me encantava e ele me fala que até isso foi planejado? Que a intenção dele era essa e que eu me sentia culpado a toa?

-O que exatamente você pretende me contando tudo isso?

-Eu quero apenas que você saiba – ele se virou pra mim e chegou um pouco mais perto, no que eu me afastei um pouco – que não estou brincando com você.

**-**Que eu saiba que você não está brincando comigo? Me desculpa, mas é exatamente isso que eu penso. Você não sabe a confusão que você fez comigo esse tempo todo, quer dizer, acho que sabe sim, acho que era exatamente isso que você pretendia.

-Não, Harry. Você escutou o que eu disse? – ele começou a se aproximar de novo, mas dessa vez eu impedi com ambas as mãos.

-Eu escutei o que você disse. Você acabou de dizer que a 'brincadeira' de fazer Harry Potter de bobo não poderia ter dado mais certo. – ele balançava a cabeça enfaticamente, negando, mas eu não deixaria ele falar – Agora pode voltar para o ninho de cobras e preparar a comemoração, acho que Zabini vai estar mais que empolgado com as notícias.

O empurrei para longe e sai da sala. Ainda podia ouvir ele falando, pedindo para esperar que eu entendi tudo errado, mas eu não conseguia, minha raiva ia acabar falando mais alto e eu não ia deixar ele sair ileso daquela sala.

Sua voz ainda ecoava na minha cabeça. 'eu armei algumas situações', 'eu queria que você visse', 'aquilo também foi armado', 'decidi entrar no jogo'... Você venceu o jogo Malfoy.

A voz de Hermione agora me lembrava seu conselho. 'Se você vai se afastar, pelo menos que tenha um motivo para isso.' Sim, agora eu tinha um motivo, um bom motivo.

Voltei para o dormitório depois de dar algumas voltas, não tinha cabeça para voltar para as aulas e precisava descansar. Quando ia me deitar observei uma coruja parada perto do meu travesseiro e tirei o pergaminho preso em uma de suas patas. Era de Draco.

_Harry_

_Ainda precisamos conversar. Eu sei que você não vai querer mais me ver, mas apenas escute o que eu tenho pra te dizer. _

_Amanhã a noite, no lugar onde ainda não tivemos a chance de nos encontrar._

_Te espero. Draco_

Guardei o bilhete e despachei a coruja. Cai na cama e não vi mais nada. As imagens apenas desapareceram junto com a voz de Draco.

**oOo **

-Ele está aqui Mione. – a voz de Ron gritava ao longe, e os passos rápidos também podiam ser ouvidos, mais perto a cada minuto.

-Ah, Harry. Ainda bem que te achamos. Onde você se enfiou o dia todo hein?! Nem avisou que não assistiria o resto das aulas. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Harry, você está se sentindo bem? – Hermione, sempre tão calma, parecia afoita.

-Hei, calma. Eu estou bem. – sua expressão falava claramente que não estava convencida – É sério, Mione. Eu fui resolver algumas coisas e me atrasei para as aulas, estava cansado para levar mais uma bronca e decidi vir dormir um pouco.

-'Resolver algumas coisas'? Algum problema, Harry?

-Nenhum problema, Ron. Estava na biblioteca fazendo algumas pesquisas pro trabalho. Perdi a hora. – disse olhando para Hermione. Sabia que ela me entenderia.

Ela apenas me acenou com a cabeça e se levantou, puxando Ron com ela.

-Nós vamos descer para o jantar. Lava essa cara amarrotada e arruma as roupas. Te esperamos lá em baixo.

Pensei em negar, dizer que estava sem fome, mas o que menos precisava agora era ficar sozinho, lembrando e remoendo as coisas que aconteceram com Malfoy. Eu não queria vê-lo, mas também não podia ficar evitando, não queria que ele pensasse que tinha tanto poder assim em mim.

Na mesa do jantar, evitei olhar para a direção dos sonserinos, mas meu auto-controle não era muito eficiente nesses assuntos. Quando levantei meu olhar a primeira coisa que recebi foi um olhar acusador de Pansy Parkinson, depois um olhar divertido de Blaise Zabini e por fim pude notar que Malfoy não estava ali. Melhor assim mesmo, eu dei de ombros.

Ainda estava em dúvidas sobre ir ou não à floresta proibida me encontrar com Malfoy, mas eu sabia que devia ir, pelo menos para acabar com essa tensão que ficou. Ele queria dar o 'chute' com classe? Pois bem, eu daria isso a ele. Serviria para poder esquecer mais rápido tudo que aconteceu.

Terminei de comer com calma, conversando, animadamente até, com Ron e prometendo a Hermione ajudá-la mais um pouco com o trabalho amanhã. No fim, ela conseguiu fazer com que eu me distraísse.

Eu não tinha expectativas quanto ao encontro na floresta, apenas a tensão, mas eu queria que tudo isso acabasse o quanto antes para minha vida voltar ao normal.

* * *

**Notas da Bibiss: **Mil perdões pela demora gente, mas eu sofri um bloqueio esses dias que me impediu de escrever. Perdi o último capítulo, que já estava prontinho, e ainda não consegui refazê-lo. Mas queria agradecer pelo apoio com a fic, e pelos reviews que me ajudaram a não desistir.

**Azmaria: **Menina, que honra. Tomara que sua mãe não tenha brigado com você Bibiss Emocionada. Que bom que você está gostando, me sinto tão bem lendo seu comentário. Tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo, demorou mais saiu. Espero que não tenha desistido da fic. E acho que você pode perdoar o Draco pelo que ele fez ao Harry. Hhehehehe... Beijinhos e continue acompanhando e comentado.

**Ge Black: **Ahhh!!! Que ótimo que você gostou do lemon Bibiss empolgada estava tão insegura. Mas espero que esse capítulo tenha tirado suas confusões, agora você vê como as coisas foram 'espontâneas' rsrsrs. Draco não é um completo canalha, é apenas inseguro para chegar e falar pro Harry que gosta dele. Apenas não queria tomar a iniciativa. E DESCULPA MESMO pela demora. Não foi intencional. Continue comentando e me animando, seus reviews são ótimos. Beijos e Beijos

**Dark Wolf 03: **Não fique com um pé atrás com o loiro menina. No fundo ele não é má pessoa. Harry é mesmo tapado, mas vamos deixar isso de lado por enquanto se não ele resolve não aparecer no encontro com Draco e aí eu não posso terminar minha fic. Huahauhua. Mais uma vez obrigada pelo comentário e por marcar presença sempre. Beijos.

**Raayy: **Se controle garota, sobressaltos assim é ultra-perigoso para o coração ¬.¬ Não sei se esse capítulo vai te acalmar ou te deixar mais nervosa, mas não se descontrole, no fim tudo se resolve (bem, nem tudo mas...). Explicações dadas, espero ter esclarecido suas dúvidas. Não deixa de acompanhar. Beijos

A todos que estão acompanhando, muito obrigada mesmo. Mas dois capítulos e eu acho que consigo acabar a fic. Não me matem (ainda). E a quem comentou em 'Mudança de Hábitos', estou sem tempo de responder aos reviews mas muito obrigada, de coração.

Beijos a todos e até o próximo.


	9. Por Você

**Segredos de um Malfoy Apaixonado**

**Observações: **Contém lemon (cenas inapropriadas para menores de 18 anos), portanto, **crianças**, é de extrema responsabilidade de vocês esperem o papai e a mamãe irem pra cama antes de começarem a ler, para que depois **eu** não receba reclamações de pais desinformados falando que eu não avisei.

**Observações 2: **Capítulo sem betagem, me desculpem pelos erros.

**Cap 8: **Por você

-Harry...

-Já terminei essa parte, Mione.

-Está esperando o que para começar a próxima, então? – conte com Hermione para explorar os amigos e ela não decepciona.

-Sim senhora. – e como dizer não para aquela expressão de mãe que só quer o bem de seus filhos? Fui até as prateleiras do fundo para deixar os livros que já tinham sido usados e voltei com mais três livros para a próxima parte.

Aquele trabalho estava me saindo muito bom como uma terapia de esquecimento, mas foi só eu me sentar a mesa para as coisas começarem a dar errado. Nem cheguei a abrir o primeiro livro e vi Malfoy entrando na biblioteca.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu fiquei preso àqueles orbes claros por um breve momento, antes de levar um discreto pontapé na canela, gentileza de Hermione, que sorriu e disse num tom extremamente baixo 'você está se distraindo'. Balancei a cabeça em sinal de entendimento mas não deixei de acompanhar os passos dele.

Sabia que minha concentração havia ido para o espaço e que não tinha terapia que a fizesse voltar. Mas mesmo assim eu me esforcei para não deixar minha amiga perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Malfoy foi até as prateleiras do lado oposto ao que eu estava e saiu com um livro em mãos. Passou na mesa da Madame Pince e registrou a saída do livro, me olhando durante todo o processo sem discrição. Não ouviu uma palavra que a bibliotecária falou antes de pegar o livro e sair. Peguei o primeiro livro que vi em cima da mesa e abri em uma página qualquer.

Ainda estava meio incerto sobre o pedido que ele me fez, e foi justamente o fato de realmente parecer um _pedido _que me deixou em dúvida. As outras vezes em que ele queria se encontrar comigo, ele fazia questão de deixar explícita a 'ordem' em cada uma de suas poucas palavras, dessa vez ele foi mais cauteloso.

Eu sabia que estava sendo muito imparcial com ele. Ele me contou tudo que fez e eu, de alguma forma, distorci suas explicações, seus motivos. Estava claro pra mim que ele fez tudo isso para que eu prestasse mais atenção nele. No verdadeiro Draco Malfoy.

Não me culpem pelo meu comportamento estúpido, idiota e nada grifinório, eu não me fiz de vítima da situação e nem poderia. Olhem as coisas do ponto de vista que eu via naquele momento. Eu estava contando para ele exatamente o que me levou a me apaixonar, todas as coisas que eu pude observar e que me impressionaram em seu comportamento. Estava completamente vulnerável ali e o que eu recebi? Uma narração de todos os meus atos do ponto de vista dele.

Depois de pensar e repensar sobre o assunto, eu percebi que ele não quis realmente me fazer de bobo, mas ele o fez mesmo assim. Não foi intencional, mas ele conseguiu me fazer de idiota cego e apaixonado e o único culpado fui eu mesmo e não ele.

É uma atitude sonserina, eu sei, mas no fundo foi muito mais fácil culpar ele por todos os meus erros na vã tentativa de não me machucar. Mas agora que eu sei claramente o que aconteceu, talvez não seja uma má idéia me juntar a ele mais tarde.

-Harry… - Hermione me tirou de meus devaneios com um nada elegante beliscão no braço – Você quer, por favor, parar com isso e prestar atenção no que você está fazendo?

-Eu estou fazendo o trabalho Hermione.

-Faz quase meia hora que você não sai dessa página e mantém os olhos parados em um único ponto. O que de tão interessante você achou aí? – ela pegou meu livro e começou a ler a parte onde eu estava, para em seguida franzir as sobrancelhas e olhar a capa do mesmo – Harry, querido. Esse livro pertence à minha parte da pesquisa. – ela disse no seu tom mais gentil – o que está acontecendo com você?

-Desculpa. Eu me distraí aqui. Nem vi que livro eu estava lendo, quer dizer, eu nem estava lendo. Desculpa mesmo, não estou mais no clima para isso.

-Foi o Malfoy não foi? Você conversou com ele?

-Eu conversei sim. Mas eu não sei se quero falar sobre isso agora. – falei quase ríspido e ela apenas me sorriu.

-Harry? – ela falou naquele tom que me fazia revelar meus segredos mais impróprios para o horário. Não que eu fosse fazer isso, claro.

-Eu sou um idiota, não sou? Eu ainda não acredito no que aconteceu ontem.

-Foi por isso que você não foi nas aulas? Você estava chateado?

-Na verdade a conversa rendeu mais do que eu planejei, depois eu não tive ânimo para ouvir mais umas broncas.

Contei a ela tudo o que havia acontecido e ela me ouviu com interesse. Olhou-me atravessado em alguns pontos, mas nunca me interrompeu. Ela gosta de falar, e foi exatamente o que ela fez quando eu acabei, e eu tive que ouvir tudo.

-Eu não acho que você foi um idiota completo, apenas um pouco irracional, mas não se culpe tanto. Sabe, você estava certo quando disse que, de uma maneira ou de outra, você estava sendo enganado, e você não tinha como analisar todas aquelas informações de uma vez só.

Hermione sabia o que estava falando, e o que eu sempre admirei nela é a capacidade de aconselhar, de te fazer ver que você está errado de uma maneira sutil. Ela sabe a maneira certa de te dar todas as broncas e ainda te fazer acreditar que as coisas ainda podem ser resolvidas. No fim foi o que ela fez.

-Você vai sim se encontrar com ele, ouvir o que ele quer falar e depois dizer a ele exatamente o que você disse pra mim. – olhei para ela meio aborrecido, questionando o que ela dizia – Insegurança Harry, esse é o seu problema.

-Não, não é. – eu disse, em um tom mais alto, o que fez Madame Pince nos olhar atravessado e dizer que da próxima nós teríamos que deixar a biblioteca, eu não esperei um segundo aviso.

Hermione veio atrás de mim, dizendo que eu estava fugindo da questão, mas eu não liguei. Ela me escoltou durante todo o caminho, não deixando de falar um instante do quanto esse ato era a prova de minha insegurança, mas só parou de verdade quando entramos no dormitório e encontramos Ron sentado na minha cama com um pedaço de pergaminho na mão.

-Hãn... Harry? Eu achei esse pergaminho no chão e... – ele torcia as mãos em seu colo, amassando o pergaminho no processo – Harry, porque diabos Draco Malfoy quer se encontrar com você e quando foi que surgiu essa 'intimidade' toda?

Porque as coisas aconteciam sempre quando menos eram esperadas ou quando simplesmente não podiam acontecer? E porque eu estava com vontade de simplesmente ignorar Ron e sair correndo dali?

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Hermione estava com o pergaminho na mão e olhava de mim para Ron, pensativa. Eu a olhei com um pouco de expectativa, como esperando que ela resolvesse todos os meus problemas por mim, e ela me jogou o pergaminho antes de falar.

-Acho que depois desse convite tão bem estruturado, você não tem porque evitar resolver as coisas entre vocês.

-'_As coisas entre vocês'_? E que merda isso significa?

A vontade de dar meia volta e sair ainda não estava completamente descartada, mas eu podia me aproveitar que Ron ainda estava calmo e explicar as coisas. Talvez seria melhor do que se ele descobrir de alguma outra forma. Isso _se _ele ainda não desconfiar de alguma coisa.

-Ahn, Ron... Eu não sei como eu vou te contar isso, mas... – qual era a dificuldade de virar para seu melhor amigo e dizer que você era gay e que estava saindo com Draco Malfoy? Nenhuma, certo? – olha, cara, Draco e eu estamos... Hm... Bem...

-Ron, o que Harry está tentando dizer é que ele e Draco Malfoy estão... Eh... Eles estão, hm... – quando Hermione começou a falar eu fiquei até agradecido, mas agora... Ela parece estar tendo as mesmas dificuldades que eu.

-Hei, vocês dois estão me deixando confusos. Não precisa de toda essa encenação para me contar que Harry está saindo com Malfoy. – nem preciso dizer que eu e Mione entramos em estado de choque – Tudo bem, foi uma brincadeira... Não precisam fazer essas caras. Foi só pra descontrair... Harry, foi mal, cara, mas eu não pude me conter. Mas agora vocês podem contar o que queriam?

Olhei de relance para Hermione pedindo sua ajuda, mas ela ainda estava petrificada. Ron ainda esperava uma resposta, mas olhando nossas reações não foi difícil chegar a uma conclusão, e Ron parecia estar no caminho certo.

-Não é verdade, é Harry? – nesse momento eu já estava traçando uma possível rota de fuga caso fosse necessário – Me diz que isso não é verdade. Harry...

-A verdade, Ron, é que eu estou saindo com Draco.

-Não diga uma coisa dessas, Harry, as pessoas vão interpretar mal. E você não precisa ficar assim tão 'íntimo' só para tentar saber o que Malfoy anda aprontando. Pega leve porque as pessoas vão começar a falar.

Parei por um minuto e respirei fundo uma, duas, três vezes, pensando na melhor forma de fazer meu amigo entender o que eu estava querendo dizer.

-Eu não acho que vou precisar explicar o significado da expressão 'saindo com Draco' porque você não é tão burro assim, e eu estou começando a não me importar com o que as pessoas vão pensar, e meus amigos estão incluídos nisso.

Enquanto Ron se recuperava e absorvia minhas palavras, Hermione me deu um sorriso confiante, um sinal positivo e, silenciosamente, pediu que eu saísse.

Peguei a capa da invisibilidade e fiquei vagando sem rumo pelo castelo, desviando de alguns atrasados que passavam correndo com medo de serem pegos por Filch. Não havia me dado conta do meu caminho até sentir um vento frio contra meu rosto.

Da entrada do castelo não se podia ver muita coisa da floresta, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria conter meus impulsos. Pouco tempo depois eu já estava me embrenhando por entre as árvores, procurando aquele lugar que eu evitei com todas as minhas forças e atento a qualquer barulho que pudesse me dizer alguma coisa.

Não precisei ir muito longe para que o som de uma melodia triste, diferente das que eu estava acostumado, invadisse meus ouvidos e entorpecesse meus sentidos. Era bonita, mas trazia algo tão doloroso em suas notas que as lágrimas eram involuntárias e desciam sem pedir permissão.

Segui a melodia a procura de Draco e, sem surpresa, o encontrei sentado na mesma raiz da árvore que já fazia parte da nossa história antes mesmo de eu saber. Ele parecia inabalável, sério, tranqüilo, e o único sinal, a única coisa que mostrava seus reais sentimentos, era a melodia, que deixava transparecer toda sua melancolia através dos olhos azuis.

Aproximei-me distraidamente, atraído pelo seu olhar meio perdido, e me recostei em uma árvore a sua frente, completamente vidrado pela beleza daquela cena.

Percebendo minha movimentação, seus olhos se levantaram e se encontraram com os meus, brilhando de maneira rara e bela, fazendo meu coração falhar uma batida. Ele tornou a olhar para baixo, largando as cordas do violão e fazendo aquela sensação fria já tão conhecida, tomar todo meu corpo.

-Por favor, não pare – pedi de maneira simples, o que o fez me olhar com uma esperança quase palpável e um sorriso discreto delineando seu rosto.

Pegou o instrumento e o ajeitou melhor em suas pernas enquanto eu me sentava bem a sua frente, ansioso por um momento que eu esperava secretamente já há algum tempo e admirado com toda a dedicação que ele tinha com aquele ritual, antes de começar a tocar.

Mais uma vez as lágrimas foram involuntárias e trouxeram surpresa aos olhos que me observavam atentamente.

O som ia chegando aos poucos e ia embora rapidamente. Eu já não escutava mais nada, apenas observava as feições de Draco.

Sua maneira de morder a língua em um ato de concentração ou o franzir das sobrancelhas quando começava a se perder. Quando vira o pescoço de um lado para o outro, movimentando os músculos, e os olhares atravessados que me da quando faço algo que tira sua atenção, como lhe sorrir carinhosamente.

Depois de vários minutos nessa apreciação muda, meus sentidos foram retornando pouco a pouco e fazendo com que eu voltasse a ouvir a melodia. Ele também parecia bastante distraído, como se estivesse tocando no modo automático.

Aproveitando de sua desatenção, me levantei lentamente e caminhei até ele, me sentando ao seu lado na árvore e o observando de perto. Quando ele finalmente se deu conta da minha presença, levei minhas mãos até as suas sob o violão e as segurei entre as minhas, fazendo com que ele parasse de tocar e me encarasse nos olhos.

-Eu achei que você não ia vir – ele falou primeiro, me dando coragem para começar a falar tudo que eu estava pensando enquanto ele tocava.

-E eu não ia – sorri de lado, sendo imitado por ele – Na verdade eu não faço a mínima idéia do que estou fazendo aqui, mas é que eu tive uma briga com Ron e saí do dormitório, quando dei por mim, minha mente havia me trazido sem que eu percebesse.

-Brigou com Weasley?

-Sim, eu briguei. E foi sua culpa se quer saber – ele me olhou com divertimento e ergueu as sobrancelhas numa dúvida muda – Ele leu o bilhete que você me mandou ontem. Você não poderia ter sido menos evidente naquele bilhete e ter escrito qualquer outra coisa que não desse a clara impressão de que você precisava me ver desesperadamente?

-Não, eu não poderia. Porque aí eu estaria mentindo e eu odeio mentiras.

Acho que perder completamente a noção de como se fala foi a mais insignificante das coisas que me aconteceram naquele momento. Fiquei paralisado por um bom tempo pensando se ele havia dito o que eu pensava que ele havia dito e se significava o que eu achava que significava, enquanto ele me olhava com um sorriso aberto brincando em sua face.

-Hmm... Eu... Bem, é que... – deu pra perceber que eu perdi completamente o dom da fala, se é que algum dia o possuí.

-Eu acho que você gostaria de escutar algumas boas explicações, não é mesmo? – ele perguntou inocente, tentando me ajudar com as palavras que não queriam sair.

-Isso. Eu acho que podemos começar por aí, sim.

-Olha, Harry. Eu não quero que você me entenda mal, que você pense que eu estava querendo brincar com você esse tempo todo, porque isso não é a verdade. Eu fiquei sim te observando durante alguns dias, causei várias situações para que você pudesse prestar mais atenção em mim, para que você não me ignorasse e tomasse a iniciativa de falar comigo. – ele dava intervalos de tempos em tempos para respirar profundamente e pensar mais um pouco no que dizer.

-Eu quis que você me visse tocando, para que você mudasse suas opiniões sobre mim, para que você tivesse vontade de me conhecer melhor e parasse de me classificar como o filhinho de papai mimado que você achava que eu era, ou ainda acha que eu sou, não tenho certeza. – lhe sorri afirmativamente, achando graça em suas palavras e em como ele sorria de lado.

-Mas o que eu queria de verdade era mostrar para você como eu me sinto. A maneira como você mexe com alguma coisa em mim que eu não faço a mínima idéia do que seja, mas que eu não consigo, e nem quero, ignorar. Porque pela primeira vez na vida, eu sinto que alguma coisa está faltando, e eu estou quase certo que é você. – lhe sorri ternamente ante a escolha das palavras, percebendo o quão embaraçoso era para ele dizer tudo aquilo na minha frente.

-Eu errei, Harry! E eu não falei tudo isso para provar o contrário e muito menos para justificar meus erros. Só estou te mostrando meus motivos e querendo que você acredite neles.

-Eu... Eu não... Malfoy, eu...

-Eu não esperava menos de você, Harry – frisou meu nome, sorrindo – E apenas Draco é o suficiente.

Eu sorri, sincera e genuinamente, fazendo Draco suspirar.

-Sem problema, mas eu acho que você não deveria abandonar completamente o 'Potter' – sussurrei o sobrenome de maneira arrastada e sexy, numa bela imitação de Draco, fazendo o loiro gargalhar abertamente.

-Nunca, 'Potter' – ele disse, se aproximando de mim e encostando nossas testas, me fazendo fechar os olhos de antecipação e suspirar quando nossos lábios se encontraram, mas o olhar confuso logo depois quando _aquele _beijo que eu esperava não aconteceu.

Aquilo fez Draco sorrir ainda mais, com uma expressão adorável. Mas o desejo voltou rapidamente quando minha confusão deu lugar a uma expressão maliciosa, que fez seus olhos azuis escurecerem e seus lábios vermelhos ficarem cada vez mais tentadores.

Não me segurei ante aquela visão e circundei sua cintura com um dos braços, segurando seus cabelos com a outra mão, os puxando levemente apenas para sentir toda sua entrega ao momento. Encostei de novo nossos lábios, dessa vez vendo toda minha antecipação de momentos antes estampados em sua face, mas não lhe neguei aquilo que nós dois queríamos.

Nossos corações batiam em sincronia, na trilha sonora perfeita para nossos lábios e línguas que encenavam uma dança sensual em meio aos gemidos que saíam de nossas bocas.

Desci minha mão um pouco por seus pescoço e acariciei os últimos fiozinhos de sua nuca, afastando nossos lábios e começando uma exploração deliciosa por toda a extensão de seu pescoço, fazendo com que seus gemidos aumentassem de intensidade e com que um arrepio subisse por toda sua pele.

Marquei cada pedaço de carne exposta naquela região e terminei com uma mordida que quase não foi sentida, mas que foi protestada com outra, em maior intensidade, no meu ombro.

-Harry – o ouvi dizer meu nome de maneira sensual, passeando a ponta de seus dedos pelas minhas costas em uma carícia suave.

-Hn – respondi seu chamado de maneira automática, quase não prestando atenção em suas palavras.

-Eu quero você – aquilo foi tudo que consegui ouvir antes de me separar dele e olhar dentro de seus olhos, que ofuscavam minha visão e me tiravam os sentidos.

Ele se arrastou mais um pouco e acariciou meu rosto ternamente, me abraçando apertado enquanto sussurrava em meu ouvido – Você não me quer? – perguntou baixo, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha em seguida.

Saí de meu torpor para o puxar mais contra meu corpo, o apertando contra mim e o beijando o mais intensamente que eu pude, mostrando naquele beijo tudo aquilo que eu queria, tudo o que eu sentia.

-Eu quero, Draco – eu disse meio desconcertado devido ao beijo – Eu quero você mais que tudo. Mas...

Ele me interrompeu com outro beijo de tirar o fôlego me olhando maliciosamente quando nos desgrudamos.

-_Mas_ nada, _Potter_. Não queira bancar o grifinório chato e certinho, coisa que você não é, com algo que nós dois queremos. – sorri entorpecido com suas palavras e me deixei levar pelo momento, sabendo que mesmo que eu não quisesse, eu não conseguiria resistir ao loiro.

-Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou. Eu só acho que aqui não é o lumpfppdm – ele me calou com mais um beijo, que poderia me tirar a sanidade, e se levantou, me puxando pela mão logo em seguida.

-Vem, vamos para outro lugar. Eu também não quero correr esse risco – pegou o violão, murmurando o feitiço para encolhê-lo, e guardando-o na mochila, para pegar minha mão e me conduzir para a trilha já conhecida até o castelo.

O caminho foi um pouco embaraçoso porque ele não soltou minha mão um minuto, nem mesmo sei se ouviu meus protestos quando tentei lhe avisar sobre os quadros, que já começavam a cochichar sobre a cena, ele continuou fazendo o caminho como se não houvesse mais ninguém, apenas nós dois.

Paramos em frente à Sala Precisa, onde ele me deu um sorrisinho cínico e comentou, chegando mais perto – Pelo menos para certas coisas você é útil, _Potter_. – e me guiou para dentro da sala.

Meu rosto se cobriu de um vermelho intenso quando olhei para a enorme cama de dossel no centro da grande sala e isso só fez Draco soltar uma gargalhada para logo depois me abraçar por trás, começando uma trilha de beijos pelos meus ombros e terminando com alguns sussurros inaudíveis ao pé do ouvido, que me faziam estremecer e apertar os olhos, respirando profundamente.

-Calma Harry, nós ainda nem começamos. – falou, me virando de frente e começando a desabotoar os botões da minha camisa, ao que eu não protestei. Só o que pude fazer foi trazer sua boca para mais um beijo, que eu já estava com saudades.

Agarrei-me em seu pescoço e o puxei para mais perto, dificultando seu trabalho. Ele parou por um instante para pegar a varinha em suas vestes e murmurar um pequeno feitiço, que livrou a nós dois de nossas camisas, para logo em seguida grudar nossas bocas novamente.

Não era um beijo doce, contudo também não era rude. Era urgente e exigia muito mais do momento, mas nada que nós não estivéssemos dispostos a dar. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, o que estava pedindo, e eu, de maneira nenhuma, poderia ignorar esse pedido.

Quando o beijo parou e nós nos encaramos, a expressão entregue dele, tão perdido nas sensações, explodiu em mim uma vontade de tê-lo sempre ali, em meus braços. Mas era um sentimento novo, um gosto maravilhoso de descoberta, a maneira surpreendente de se descobrir apaixonado, de amar uma pessoa mais que a própria vida, e ver esse sentimento refletido de maneira cristalina nos olhos dessa pessoa.

Acariciei seu rosto ternamente antes de inverter as posições, prensando seu corpo contra o colchão e escutando um gemido satisfeito. As coisas nunca me pareceram tão certas como naquele momento.

Pressionei seu quadril ao meu e ele arqueou as costas, jogando a cabeça para trás e me dando livre acesso ao seu pescoço, que eu ataquei sem restrições com beijos, mordidas e um carinho mais leve, o fazendo suspirar e grudar ainda mais nossos corpos, com o apoio de suas pernas, me deixando preso a ele.

Desci com os beijos por todo seu corpo, parando em pontos estratégicos como um de seus mamilos e seu umbigo, escutando gemidos entrecortados nesse último como sinal de que ele não duraria muito se eu continuasse com aquela tortura, mas eu pouco me importei com esse detalhe, apenas desci mais um pouco, chegando onde ele mais queria.

Seus suspiros e gemidos contidos, me diziam que ele estava gostando, mas eu queria que ele perdesse o controle, que ele gritasse, que ele enlouquecesse de prazer. Parei com meus movimentos, escutando um pequeno protesto em forma de grunhido, e busquei em seus olhos a resposta que precisava para seguir em frente.

Ele pegou uma de minhas mãos e me puxou para perto, levando dois dedos meus à sua boca e os envolvendo com sua língua, com movimentos circulares, umedecendo cada pedaço.

Preparei seu corpo para a invasão e, quando encontrei o lugarzinho mágico dentro dele, escutei o primeiro grito abafado, que enviou ondas de prazer ao meu próprio corpo apenas de observar suas reações. O toquei naquele mesmo ponto vezes sem conta, fazendo seus gritos chegarem em forma de melodia aos meus ouvidos.

Quando ele já estava pronto, segurou minha mão e se afastou, me dando um sorriso torto, provocante, que me excitou mais, e me empurrou de costas na cama.

Observei, extasiado, o momento em que Draco sentou em meus quadris e começou a massagear meu membro lentamente com as duas mãos, parecendo uma criança com seu brinquedo favorito. Lindo!

Mas alguns minutos naquela lenta tortura e meu corpo já não agüentava mais. Pousei minha mão sobre as suas e apertei os dentes, não conseguindo pronunciar nenhuma palavra inteira, apenas grunhidos desconexos, que ele entendeu com um sorriso e apoiou uma das mãos novamente em meu peito, me mantendo deitado.

Ele saiu de cima de mim por breves segundos, apenas tempo de se posicionar de maneira correta e, logo já estava sentado novamente, cobrindo completamente meu membro inchado.

Apertou os dentes por conta da dor e eu me levantei, apertando seu corpo ao meu e beijando seus lábios. Ele se agarrou a mim, puxou os fios de cabelo no meu pescoço e aprofundou o beijo, sua língua dançando com a minha, incitando, me levando à insanidade. Nos afastamos apenas quando o ar faltou, ambos ofegantes, ainda colados um ao outro.

Começou a se movimentar, num ritmo moderado, apenas sentindo o que estava acontecendo e me deixando sentir também. Era melhor que voar, era melhor que qualquer outra coisa, era como pertencer a alguém. E eu pertencia a Draco.

O movimento foi se tornando mais forte, mais rápido, os lábios finos desceram pelo meu pescoço, beijando, mordendo, marcando cada pedaço de pele exposta e as unhas se afincaram em minhas costas para depois as mãos puxarem meus cabelos. E, quando as investidas começaram a atingi-lo bem onde ele queria, ele já não tinha mais forças para se movimentar.

Segurei em suas costas e o apoiei no colchão, abrindo suas pernas e as colocando em volta da minha cintura, em nenhum momento saindo de dentro dele. Ele soltava suspiros, gemidos e palavras soltas, falando meu nome uma vez ou outra e apertando os olhos. Era uma visão deslumbrante.

Recomecei os movimentos, vendo-o tentar acompanhar e depois desistir, arqueando as costas e gemendo meu nome agora sem parar.

Agarrei seu membro e comecei a bombeá-lo na mesma velocidade das minhas investidas, levando a outra mão até seu rosto e o acariciando, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e me encarar com aquela expressão perdida em sensações.

'Draco...' Eu consegui pronunciar, na mesma situação que ele, sentindo o fim se aproximando.

Com uma estocada mais firme, ouvi seu grito estrangulado e senti sua semente sendo jorrada entre nossos corpos enquanto me perdia naquele momento. Era como se jogar de um precipício... Para cair em mar aberto. Tudo a nossa volta simplesmente desapareceu, eu não enxergava, não escutava, havia perdido todos os sentidos e o mundo se resumia a Draco e eu. Àquele momento.

Deixei que meu corpo caísse sobre o dele, exausto, respiração pesada, completamente alheio a tudo.

Meus sentidos voltaram com força total no momento em que senti seus braços ao redor de minha cintura, me apertando para em seguida acariciar meus cabelos e puxar minha boca para um beijo lento, doce, que eu retribui com prazer, apoiando minhas mãos em cada lado de seu rosto.

'Eu te amo, Harry.' Ele disse, apenas para fazer o tempo congelar e meus sentidos me abandonarem mais uma vez. E, quando eu fiz menção de retrucar, de questionar, de perguntar se realmente havia escutado o que escutei, ele apenas pousou um dedo em meus lábios e me empurrou no colchão, deitando a cabeça em meu peito e fechando os olhos, ronronando com o cafuné que eu lhe fazia. Havia adormecido.

'Eu também amo você, Draco. Amo mesmo.' Eu disse, sorrindo, beijando o topo de sua cabeça e o seguindo em seu sono, sabendo que noite nenhuma se compararia àquela.

**Notas da Bibis: **Alguém ainda lembra dessa fic? Pois é, eu sei... Eu sei que demorei séculos para atualizar isso aqui, mas nesses... hmmm... Seis meses que eu fiquei sem atualizar, foram acontecendo coisas atrás de coisas relacionadas ao meu estudo e ao meu estágio, larguei tudo para uma mudança radical, e tudo isso combinado com uma falta de inspiração prolongada... Acho que não preciso falar mais nada... Mas agora já está tudo resolvido, Bibis não é mais mineirinha de Belo Horizonte, agora ela é moradora de Copacabana... Sim... Rio de Janeiro... E, quem sabe, agora termine em paz a faculdade... Muito obrigada a quem aguardou o capítulo, a quem cobrou também (Sanae, Juliana Guerreiro, Nanda Weasley Malfoy e Karin)... essa cap saiu graças a vocês), a quem ameaçou de morte (Bel, sua louca), e espero que tenham gostado do lemon...

E respondendo às maravilhosas reviews que recebi no último capítulo:

**Carolzita Malfoy: **Você sempre me deixa nas nuvens com seus reviews, mesmo os 'não criativos' rsrsrs... Não se preocupe com isso. Beijos.

**DWO3: **Harry é apenas um pouco impulsivo, mas não deixa de ser um tapado. Mas melhora um pouco nesse capítulo. Beijos.

**Ge Black: **Caramba, eu amo seus review a quinta potência. E como você mesma disse, ele pode ter todas as qualidades grifinorianas, mas continua sendo 'burro como uma porta'. E o Draco te perdoa. E como vê, o capítulo 9 está no ar antes do 'fim da raça humana', apenas com _um pouco _de atraso. Beijos.

**Jake Halliwell Riddle: **Contratempos à parte, tudo já foi resolvido e eles estão as boas de novo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo mais que demorado e obrigada pela review. Beijos

**Felton Blacktorn: **Momento 'ninguém diz _Potter _como o Malfoy' desse capítulo em sua homenagem. E esqueça essas idéias homicidas, matar o Grifo em pleno andamento da fic não seria muito útil, aguarde apenas mais um capítulo. Beijos.

**Sanae-chan: **Já estava com saudades de suas reviews tão animadoras. E não se preocupe, eu sei perfeitamente bem como a falta de tempo é uma coisa chata, mas útil em nossas vidas. Vê-se perfeitamente pela demora desse capítulo, rsrsrs. Beijos, lindinha!

**Nanda Weasley Malfoy: **Bem, como eu posso me desculpar pelo atraso? Eu não desisti da fic, e nem poderia com tantos reviews maravilhosos que estou recebendo, mas tempo é realmente um problema a parte em nossas vidas. Espero que não tenha desistido de esperar e que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos.

**Juliana Guerreiro: **A CAMPANHA FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ deu resultado e eu escrevi metade do capítulo sem parar depois que recebi seu review, mas aí o tempo começou a faltar e a inspiração foi embora junto. Mas valeu, adorei seu comentário e espero que a demora tenha valido a pena. Beijos.

Beijos a todos

E até a próxima (sem promessas).


End file.
